My New Teacher is my Familiar
by xXSniperKingXx
Summary: Louise wanted a Familiar that was strong, wise and beautiful, she got what she wanted but not what she expected. With this new Familiar by Louise's side life is going to change dramatically starting with that fact that her new familiar has just become her new Teacher. Will Louise live up to her expectations?(I want to say this now there are censored and uncensored chapters.HaveFun)
1. My New Teacher is my Familiar Uncensored

**As always I do not own Familiar of Zero or Wizard101.**

"These are normal spoken words." (No Italics and ".)

" _These are thoughts." (Italics and ")_

 _And these are telepathic words. (Italics and no ".)_

 **Chapter 1**

 **My New Teacher is my Familiar**

And so our story begins…

Many years ago the ever active Wizard City is receiving it's newest group of young students all of whom hold great and promising futures. One such young soul stands among them, just like like those beside and before her. A young Witch whose actions helped change the worlds of the spiral, Malistaire's plan to revive the great dragons was foiled, Morganthe planned to reshape the spiral in her image using the Song of Creation and powers of shadow, her greed led to her own demise. Some time had passed since her enrollment, and she has since graduated from Ravenwood, in that time she has done great many things, things that most would deem as illogical or doing what many seemed downright insane.

Many thought she'd gone insane for power just like Morganthe, many thought she would bring upon the end and sought to ally themselves and serve her in order to ensure their continued survival. All who looked returned in fear, saying that they were doomed for destruction as she would only take those who sought to serve out of loyalty not fear. As time passed many groups of young witches and wizards banded together to try and destroy the witch before she became a growing problem, many teams tried, but none have succeeded. In time she grew tired of these attempts to take her life and went into hiding, removing or destroying all means of communication, that is all but one.

After a few years passed rumors begun to spread about a new world, one that not even the council of light knew existed. Centarus, home to the Seven Centaur Tribes, it was said that this world offered homes for those in need, food and clothes for those without a coin to their name and their biggest news, their seven tribes, Tribes SunBlood, WinterBreath, TritionBreeze, IronHoof, GreenGail, DreamHunter, and SandHowls, banded together after supposedly centuries of conflict to build a great Capital City called Central. But why and under who did the centaurs band together? Why none other then the very savior of the Spiral herself. Oh my goodness I haven't told you her name yet have I? Her Name is Melissa BlueBreeze.

As the days past this city grew, like all cities they had a system to maintain, water to ration, food to split, health to maintain and children to watch over while their parents performed their daily tasks. The Palace, home to the High Chieftain and her seven loyal centaur tribes, was where the High Chief watched over those who lost so much, be they witches, wizards, pixie, or harpy. The Chieftain was in her library surrounded by books and various documents, with a quill in hand she signed one of these documents before it rolled itself up into a scroll before vanishing a flash of light. A book floated in front of her, she scanned the page committing its contents to memory before looking away to sign another document.

"My familiar who exists somewhere this universe!" A voice called, it's words echoing throughout the room. The Chieftain paused her work to survey the room, but she was alone. " _Those words... those words hold magic within them..."_

"My strong, beautiful, and wise familiar." the voice continued. It took her a moment before she realised this was a message, meant for her. " _Who would send me a magical message like this?"_

"I, Louise, call to you from the bottom of my heart, answer my call and appear!" These last few words seemed desperate, they seemed to be begging even. The Chieftain showed concern, why was this individual so desperate to contact her? Was this voice a messenger? A lost soul? Grandmother Raven perhaps? Her thoughts were brought to a halt as a green oval appeared before her, she could feel it was bursting with energy. She approached it cautiously, the portal itself was curious to say the least, she had seen this similar spell many times before, but they always showed the location the portal went to, this one didn't.

" _What a phenomenon, where are you…? you mysterious caller of mine?"_ Preparing a spell she cast a projection spell creating a ghost like duplicate of herself. Taking a Pendant from her pocket she sent it with the projection through the portal, it closed and it was quiet once again, turning back around she returned to the center of the library to continue her work.

* * *

"Now then, had everyone had their turn?" the teacher, Professor Colbert, called to his class.

"Not yet, Louise hasn't gone sir." a busty, tanned skinned, redhead by the name of Kirche, answered. Taking a quick look around she saw Louise hiding behind a few of her classmates, She looked incredibly nervous.

"Miss Valliere, please it is your turn." Colbert called, hesitantly she walked to the center of the group. "You may begun."

Louise shook nervously. " _Please work."_ She begged to no one in particular. "My familiar who exists somewhere this universe!" She called getting strange and confused looks from her classmates.

"My strong, beautiful, and wise familiar. I, Louise, call to you from the bottom of my heart, answer my call and appear!" As she spoke she started raising her wand, before finally casting out down, the end result was not what everyone expected. They'd been used to her spells exploding that most dove for cover. In the end, there was no explosion instead there was a bright green oval of energy which appeared in front of her while a figure stepped out of the portal. First a hand, then a leg, a head, torso and then the remaining body parts. What stood before her was a girl, she was as tall as Louise herself, looked about the same age too. She wore very exquisite robes with breathtakingly vibrant colors. Her braided green hair was pulled up into a bun on the back of her head. Her eyes opened to reveal bright green irises staring right at her.

 _Hello._ The girl smiled at Louise while this voice echoed in her head. She could only stare with awe at her beauty, but there was something about her, something different. It was then that Louise noticed that her body was slightly transparent, you could see through her but she was still visible enough to make out her figure and features.

 _Are you the one who called to me?_ The ghostly figure asked.

"Uh... Y-Yes I am, m-my name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière." Louise stuttered bowing to her bending it the waist. There was silence, Louise kept her bowing posture mainly because she was unsure of what to do next. Louise stared at the ground for what seemed like an eternity. A hand placed itself on her chin and gently pulled her head to look up, Louise was met with a smile, possibly the most beautiful she'd ever seen. Louise's cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

 _It is alright Louise, take a breath and calm yourself. You've got no reason to be so nervous._

As the girl's hand left Louise's chin, she couldn't help but stare into her bright green eyes. Louise was so focused on her eyes that she didn't even notice the ghost slipping a pendant around her neck. Fastening the pendant around Louise's neck she let the golden pendant dangle freely from her neck.

"Your summon is truly astonishing Miss Valliere." Colbert said walking up to her. Louise blinked, she looked up at him confused. "What... What happened?"

"You summoned you're familiar, miss Valliere." Colbert answered. Louise blinked and looked to her side to see the ghost girl standing beside her. Louise gasped, placing her hands over her mouth, trying, and failing I might add, to hide her surprise.

 _I'm sorry, but I'm confused, would someone please fill me in on the current situation?_ The ghost asked politely. Everyone turned to look at her surprised, after a moment of awkward silence she spoke again. _What?_

Colbert thought it best to explain in a way that wouldn't anger her. "Well, you see... The thing is... You're uh..." However Colbert couldn't quite think of the right way to address the topic to her.

 _I'm what?_ She asked sounding rather impatient. Colbert was looking a little nervous now.

"You see, you were summoned by miss Valliere to be her familiar." Colbert explained.

 _Familiar huh? I feel as though I've heard of this scenario before but I don't remember where._ She said placing left hand on her right elbow and her right hand to her chin.

 _Oh I remember now!_ She said placing her fist into her open palm. _Magicians of old used to summon spirits as companions and familiars to fight and serve along side them._

"That's right, but what do you mean magicians of old?" Colbert ask.

 _I think that should be for another time. If my memory serves me right Louise still has to complete a contact of sorts, yes?_ The mention of the word 'contact' caused Louise's cheeks to turn a dark crimson. After a moment Colbert nodded in agreement.

"Miss Valliere she is right, you must finish the contact." Colbert told her.

"W-What?! But I can't force a spirit to be my familiar!"

 _I beg your pardon Miss Valliere but I am not a spirit, I still have a corporeal form, just like you. What you see before you is simply a projection of myself._ She explained taping her hand on her torso.

"I find that a little hard to believe, triangle and square class mages are capable of such feats so by simply looking at your age I doubt that you're truly still alive, you're much too young to be capable of such feats." Colbert sighed. "But none the less the contact must be completed, Miss Valliere please finish the contact or I'll be forced to expel you."

"Yes sir..." Louise signed, turning back to the projection beside her.

 _Whoa whoa whoa hold on a minute!_ The girl shouted, her words echoing in the minds of those nearby. _What the hell do you mean I'm "too young"? I may be young but age does not affect one's talent in the various forms of magic!_

It was at this point Colbert's face started going pale. "I- I'm sorry but-"

 _You're sorry?!_ The ghost girl begin floating in the air to meet Colbert at eye level. _You insult me by saying I'm too young to use a moderately difficult spell, you doubt I'm alive because you think my age should be a relevant factor with my level of magic and you think you can make it all better by saying "you're sorry"?!_

"I-I-I sorry but I just don't see any proof, I can't take information that's said to be true without proof." Colbert explained, anger was now written all over her face. Her body began to glow a bright green and in one bright flash of green her body was no longer transparent.

 _Here's your proof!_ Her voice shouting in his mind, reaching back with her left hand. The resulting slap echo throughout the courtyard, the girl hit Colbert with enough force to bruise his cheek and knock him to the ground. Needless to say, Colbert was stunned. He was just slapped by a girl whom he thought was a ghost or spirit, but was actually still alive. Despite her size her swing was incredibly strong, strong enough to knock him off his feet while simultaneously knocking off his glasses leaving his vision blurry and unfocused.

 _Hmph!_ Colbert heard her huff, through his blurred vision he saw her turn on her heels, she reached and grabbed onto another student pulling the pink haired girl behind her. "H-Hey, wait a minute where are we-" he heard his student, Louise, call out in protest.

 _Just shut up and come with me._

By the time Colbert finished processing all that had happened the two girls had already entered the girls dormitory. Picking himself up off the ground he grabbed his glasses and turned to the class. All of them were just as surprised as he was.

"Uh... That'll be all for the day, class dismissed." He said rubbing his stinging cheek.

* * *

Louise and her, soon to be, familiar entered the girl's dorm tower, Louise would be lying if she said she wasn't nervous. Her familiar was terrifying when she was angry, what's worse, she wasn't even bound by the familiar contract, not that it truly mattered, who ever heard of a human familiar?

 _Where is the girls dormitory?_ She demanded. Louise jumped it her sudden question.

"Uh th-this is the girls dorms." Louise could feel the girl's tight grip on her wrist getting stronger by the second.

 _Good, that makes things a little quicker. Where's your room?_

"What- why do you-"

 _WHERE. IS. YOUR. ROOM?_

"Fifth floor, forth door on the left hand said!" Louise answered quickly, at this point Louise was scared for her life.

Once again, Louise found herself being dragged throughout the dorm her feet struggling to keep up. After a solid five minutes of walking the two of them entered Louise's dorm room.

 _This? This is your room? Quaint I suppose, a little too plain but it'll work._ The girl said looking unimpressed as her eyes darted around the room.

"Work? Work for what? What are you gonna do?" Louise asked, somewhat cautiously. The girl didn't respond, Louise watched as she placed spells on the door and walls, it took Louise a moment to recognize them as silence spells and a reinforcement spell for the door. "What... What are you doing?" If Louise didn't look nervous before, she did now. Louise stepped back one step as girl walked up to and stood right in front of her.

 _I'm going to vent some steam, and you're going to help me._ Without a second of hesitation Louise was pulled into deep wet kiss. Her eye went wide as she felt the other girl's tongue invading her mouth. One of her hands was caressing Louise's rear while the other was on her head pulling her deeper into the kiss.

After a moment Louise quickly pulled away, as she took a deep breath, there was a string of saliva bridging the gap between their mouths. "Wh-why are you doing this? I-I don't even know your name yet!"

 _Names Melissa, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance._ She purred seductively as she pulled Louise back into another, this time deeper, kiss. After several seconds of futile resistance Louise noticed the temperature was getting hotter and hotter by the second. It took her a second to realise it was actually Melissa, her body was growing hotter each and every second, Louise could feel the heat from her body and the heat was being transferred to her. " _When she said she wanted to blow some steam, she wasn't joking."_ Louise thought to herself.

The heat died down after several seconds and Louise could feel the sweat gathering on her body. She knew she was going to need a shower that night. Melissa broke away this time, Louise was relieved, that was until Melissa started licking on her neck. Louise shivered as she felt the girl's tongue slid up and down the sides of her neck leaving saliva in its wake.

"H-Hey come on now, haven't you vented enough?" Louise pleaded hopefully.

Melissa's actions didn't stop, if anything Louise's question only caused Melissa's actions to intensify.

 _A simple make out session isn't nearly enough._ She said slipping her left hand down Louise's skirt. Her eyes widened when she felt Melissa's hands reach down below. "H-Hey! Where do you think your hand is going?!" Louise grabbed at her arm but was too slow, Melissa had already slipped her hand past Louise's panties and slid two fingers inside. Louise let out a moan of pure ecstasy, she could feel the fingers sliding around inside of her, she never left anything like this before, it make her knees shake. Louise fell back onto her bed, Melissa fell with her landing right on top of her.

 _You came quickly, but now I think it's my turn._ Melissa gave the girl a sultry smile while licking her lips. Louise watched in stunned silence as Melissa swept her hands over the robes she wore, only for them to slowly vanish as if they were made of thin air. She could see everything about Melissa's body, her tanned skin was smooth and flawless, her B cup breasts were nice and perky, limbs were slim and sexy. Even the band that held her hair had vanished and her green hair unbraided itself to give it a more natural free flowing look. Melissa crawled on all fours up to Louise's position on the bed, looking at Louise's uniform Melissa gently ran her hands across the fabric, they too started to vanish leaving Louise naked on her bed aside from the pendant around her neck. Louise was at a loss for words, absentmindedly she covered her breasts and pussy using her hands and arms. Melissa grabbed her hand pulling it away from her chest, reaching down with her mouth Melissa begun sucking and pulling on Louise's nipple.

"Ahh!" Louise moaned, her hands grabbing the hair on the back of Melissa's head.

 _You look like you're finally ready._ Melissa smiled, pulling her legs apart. Louise looked down and could see something forming on Melissa's body just above her clit, something that girls didn't normally have.

"Is... Is that a...?" Louise asked stunned as she watched a penis grow from Melissa's clitoris.

 _Yes, but don't worry, I made this little guy with pure willpower and energy, it won't break your hymen and I still get to see how you feel inside._

"W-Wait a minute! I'm engaged to someone else I can't-" Louise wasn't given the chance to continue, Melissa placed the tip of her dick in Louise's pussy before thrusting it all in at once. Louise could feel it, every inch of it was inside of her. She let out a moan, a very, very loud moan as her back arched upwards. Louise gripped the bed sheets, she looked down to see it still inside of her, slowly Melissa begun to pull it out before thrusting it right back in again. Louise's head shot back as she felt the pleasure coarse through her, again and again Melissa pulled in and out, in and out. Louise could think of nothing other than how incredible it felt.

 _By Bartleby's beard Louise, you're so tight._ Melissa smiled as she thrust her hips back and forth.

"I-I can't help it, you're so big." Louise whined unable to contain her moans any longer. "Oh by the Founder, I can't take it, I'm gonna..."

 _Me too, let's cum together Louise._ Melissa told her, picking Louise up in her arms Melissa brought Louise into a tight embrace while still thrusting her dick inside of her. Melissa's hips started moving faster and faster, Louise could feel her climax coming, it was hitting her deep inside, she wrapped her arms around Melissa's head pulling her into her chest. Once again Melissa started sticking on her nipples.

Louise wrapped her arms and legs around Melissa's body as she screamed. "Cumming!" Despite it not being real, Louise could feel Melissa's member twitching as it pouring something warm deep inside of her.

"I swear, if I get pregnant my father will have your head." Louise threatened as she panted, her breath coming out as puffs of steam.

 _It's not semen Louise, you'll be fine. Speaking of fine..._ She tailed off as she reached her hands down to grab Louise's ass. Louise squeaked as she felt the girl's hand kneading her ass like bread dow. _This looks good enough to eat._

Pushing Louise back onto the bed Melissa pulled her bottom half up to her face. Melissa started eating out Louise's pussy, Louise moan again as she felt the girl's tongue slither around inside of her pussy. With one finger Melissa slowly eased it into Louise's asshole, Louise screamed in ecstasy as she wrapped her legs tightly around Melissa's head.

 _This all must be new for you, no experienced person would act like this._ Melissa teased her.

"Of course it's new for me I was a virgin not even ten minutes ago!" Louise yelled at her. _True enough I suppose, and by the way, you are still a virgin I can feel your hymen with my tongue._

"Shut up you know what I mean!" Louise grunted in annoyance while Melissa grinned in amusement, sliding her finger in and out of Louise ass Melissa watched as she moaned and twitched.

 _Let's try something new now._ Melissa suggested dropping Louise's lower half onto the bed. Sitting up Louise watched as she sat down on the bed her legs spread apart, in this position Louise could see that she was still rock hard.

"Didn't you just cum a minute ago? How are you still so hard?" Louise wondered poking the head of Melissa's dick.

 _I did yes, but unlike guys mine won't go limp after just one round. Here, let me show you._ She said grabbing hold of Louise's head Melissa pulled her head down onto her dick forcing Louise to swallow it. Gagging for breath Louise placed her hands on Melissa's thighs in hope of being able to push away. Melissa wouldn't let her get away that easy however, wrapping her legs around Louise Melissa continued to shove her dick down Louise's throat. Louise's head bobbed up and down continuously swallowing the girls magic made dick.

 _Damn, your throat is as tight as your pussy Louise. At this rate, I'm gonna cum again._ Louise wanted to yell at her but due to her situation she couldn't do much of anything. Melissa began pushing her head down faster and faster, forcing her eyes shut Louise prayed that Melissa would soon finish. After one final push Melissa forced Louise to take her entire dick down her throat, all the way down to the base. Louise could feel the strange sensation of, what she assumed was, semen being poured down her throat and into her stomach. Finally pulling away Louise gasped for much needed air while Melissa continued pouring her cum onto Louise's face. Louise's breathing became a little more steady now, with two fingers she wiped some of the semen her cheek. Looking closer at it Louise saw that it wasn't white like what she'd heard from her rival Kirche, no this stuff was a light green color and it glowed. For whatever reason Louise place the green colored semen in her mouth to taste it, she was surprised to find that it tasted sweet, like honey, but was a bit runny like pancake syrup.

"It's sweet..."she commented. Looking at Melissa, she crawled up to her on all fours. Taking her dick back in her mouth Louise begun sticking on her dick again, this time more vigorously.

 _Well now, this is surprising, I thought you were against this._ Melissa commented giving her an amused grin.

Louise pulled Melissa's dick out of her mouth before looking up at her. "I am, but at this point I can see that the only way for this to end is to just hurry up and get it over with." Opening her mouth again she stuffed Melissa's dick down her throat. Melissa leaned her head back as she moaned in delight, placing one hand on Louise's head she watched as Louise continued sucking on her dick. A thought popped into Louise's head, reaching down with her right hand Louise inserted three fingers into Melissa's pussy before wiggling them around.

 _Ahh! Ahh!_ Melissa moaned as she fell back. _That's it, wiggle a little more!_

Louise didn't like being told what to do, especially from people she barely knew, but just this one time she'd make an exception. Wiggling her fingers Louise felt the girl's pussy tighten around her fingers while her dick became a little thicker. Sucking harder on Melissa's dick Louise could tell she was getting ready to cum again. Pulling Melissa's dick out of her mouth Louise started stroking it with her hand, opening her mouth Louise stuck her tongue out ready to catch the cum in her mouth. After several strokes Melissa came again pouring her semen onto Louise's face, taking the head of Melissa's dick in her mouth Louise held it there until she stopped ejaculating. Opening her mouth Louise showed Melissa all the semen inside before closing her mouth to swallow it all.

"Has anyone ever told you your semen tastes like honey?" Louise asked curiously as she kicked her lips.

 _Honey no, sweet yes, mind if I have a taste?_ Melissa teased throwing her a kiss. Without hesitating Louise lept onto her kissing her vigorously as she straddled Melissa's hips. Sitting up Louise rubbed her pussy against Melissa's dick, Melissa laid on her back her hands on Louise's hips. Louise moved her hips back and forth while she fondled Melissa's breasts.

 _Do you like them bigger? Because I do know a spell️ or two that can help with that._

Sitting up Melissa leaned forward and started licking Louise's left nipple while gently massaging her right nipple. Louise watched Melissa with a gentle smile on her face. After a couple of seconds Louise saw her own breasts begin to grow and expand. Her breasts kept growing and growing and stopped at the point where Louise was certain her cup size was now double D. Pulling away Melissa sat back and admired her handy work.

 _Looking good if I do say so myself._ She said placing one hand under Louise's newly developed breasts she started bouncing them up and down. This feeling, much like the entire experience itself, was completely new to Louise. She moaned softly as she unconsciously started playing with her pussy. With a smile on her face Melissa laid her head on Louise's lap and started sucking on her nipple like a newborn baby.

" _She'd be so cute if she started cooing and said mama."_ Louise thought roving the back of Melissa's head. Unbeknownst to her Melissa was reading her mind.

 _Mama! Baby hungry!_ Melissa called changing her voice to sound like that of an infant.

Louise stared at her affectionately wrapping her hands some Melissa's head and pulling her in tighter. "Go ahead and drink up my little angel!" Louise said playing mother while Melissa obliged and started sticking harder on Louise's, surprisingly sensitive, nipples. Looking over Louise could see Melissa's cock was still rock hard, reaching over Louise started stroking it causing Melissa to intensify. After a minute of foreplay Louise for bored and decided to pulled away, with another thought in mind.

Crawling over to Melissa's lower half Louise grabbed her dick pointing it upwards and prepositioned herself above it. Easing down onto it Louise moaned as she felt Melissa's dick enter her passy once again.

"This... This is only my second time, but it feels amazing!" Louise smiled as she bounced up and down on Melissa's dick her breasts bouncing uncontrollably. Out of her peripheral view Melissa caught sight of something blue peering through the window, turning her head to the window Melissa made eye contact with a head of blue hair. Whoever this figure was vanished from the windows view, with a shrug Melissa refocused her attention on thrusting into Louise's pussy.

Meanwhile a couple floors up, on the opposite side of the tower in one room Tabitha sat on her bed in her room, buried deep in her book. Tabitha sighed as she tossed the book onto the bed, she couldn't concentrate on her book, not after what she'd just seen. "Louise was... With her familiar..." she muttered.

Her face was bright red from embarrassment. She'd only gone to check and see if Louise was alright, her door was locked and sealed with a powerful reinforcement far stronger than any she'd ever seen. Tabitha tried knocking but there was no response, she assumed a silence spell. One option remained, her window. She wished Louise's curtains were closed so that she could not have witnessed that. Louise was having sex with her familiar, and she had a man's genitalia, but nothing about it was normal, of course no normal girl or woman should have those but that's not what she meant, what made it abnormal was that it glowed a green colour. But for some reason, she was more curious then she was embarrassed. How did she do it, was it a spell from foreign lands? Some sort of artifact? A curse maybe?

"No... No no no..." Tabitha told herself while slapping her own checks. She had to get those thoughts out of her mind, but how? She already tried the best way she knew how but her books did nothing to help, and she knew this because she read one paragraph six times. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't get the thought of the familiar girl out of her mind. How could she just expel the girl from her mind, that tanned skin girl with B cup boobs, flawless legs and her big hard d- Tabitha's eyes widened, turning to the wall she smacked her head against it and immediately regretted it. Her forehead now had a bruise and her favorite glasses were broken, she sighed looking out the window. She had to find out how it worked, otherwise she'd never be able to properly concentrate on anything. With that decision made there was only one problem left, that was the river flowing from between her legs.

"I shouldn't..." Tabitha said, pulling up her skirt and pulling down her stockings she moved her panties aside and started running her fingers against the lips of her pussy. Tabitha held her breath as she continued to play with herself, pulling her shirt up Tabitha held it up with her mouth as she used her left hand and started punching her nipple. Sliding her fingers inside her pussy Tabitha moaned it the sensation she was feeling. She could only imagine what the familiar would feel like inside of her.

 **Ok I'm gonna stop right here that sex scene was half the chapter I think. Anyways here's the uncensored version of Chapter 1, My New Teacher is my Familiar. W** **hat did you guys think of this? It's mostly the same but there will be differences between the old one and the new. I'm anxious to hear what you guys think.**

 **Until next time!**


	2. Busy Day Uncensored

**Alright and now behind chapter 2 of My New Teacher is my Familiar. Chapter starts in three, two, one...**

 **Chapter Two**

 **Busy Day... Ugh...**

The morning sun shined in through the window. Louise stirred slightly as the morning light shined in her face. Louise didn't want to get up, not right now, her right eye opened slowly. Her gaze was meet with green hair. Louise did not have green hair, then whose was...?

Her gaze moved down as she glanced at the face of a tanned skinned beauty. Melissa was her name, the girl's naked bosom pressing up against her own which was now back to it's normal size, Melissa's arms were wrapped around her in a gentle embrace and her legs were tied into Louise's like snakes. After a moment of silence Louise wrapped her arms around Melissa and closed her eyes trying to go back to sleep. Half a second later Louise's eyes shoot wide open as she stared at the sleeping girl snuggling with her. Jumping out of her bed Louise stared at her, remembering the incidents of yesterday Louise's face turned so red it would have made a lobster jealous.

"By the Founder, I... I summoned her as my familiar... And then I... Oh on, if my parents found out about this they would-" Louise's muttering was interrupted by a knocking at her door, which caused her to nearly jump out of her skin. "Y-Yes, who is it?"she asked trying to calm her racing heart.

"Louise, it's me Professor Colbert. I'm not waking you am I?" He asked.

"N- No I just woke up actually." Louise replied.

"OK good, are you dressing yourself right now? I need to talk to you about your familiar."

"Y- Yeah give me a minute please."

It had taken her a few minutes to get fully dressed, looking back to her bed Louise saw Melissa was still asleep, the blanket laying at her waist. Grabbing the blanket Louise pulled it up to cover her exposed chest, looking around the room one last time checking for anything she may have missed. She didn't see any.

"You can come in now professor." Louise called, the doorknob turned but the door didn't open.

"Miss Valiere the door is locked... How is this door locked? These doors aren't supposed to have locks." Colbert's voice sounded like a mixture of annoyance and curiosity.

"That's... Strange, here let me give it a try." Grabbing the knob Louise gave it a turn and opened the door. Colbert stood in the hall looking surprised, he let out a sigh and stepped in. "I'm not even going to ask." he stated.

The instant Colbert stepped in he noticed Melissa still asleep on the bed. "At last she didn't run off after yesterday."

"She was too busy last night to run off." Louise muttered to herself.

"Sorry?" Colbert asked looking back it her.

"Nothing, nothing!" Louise said laughing nervously as she closed the door.

Colbert raised an eyebrow but decided to drop the subject before turning back to Melissa. "Anyway, were you able to perform the familiar contract with her?"

Louise stuttered, she'd completely forgotten about the contract! "Wel about thatl... You see... The thing is-"

"Oh, here are her runes." Wait what?

"Runes?" Louise asked surprised. Walking over to Melissa's side of the bed Louise saw that Melissa did indeed have runes, more precisely on her left hand. "Was that from yesterday?" Louise said aloud.

"What happened yesterday?" Colbert asked curiously.

"Oh... Uh we... Sorta got to know each other better?" Louise answered uncertain.

"That's good, at least you managed to calm her down." Colbert smiled, turning back to Melissa he jumped when he saw said girl staring at him. Sitting up Melissa continued to stare at him, stepping back Colbert gulped nervously. Louise was surprised to see she was wearing what looked like a bra of sorts, it was a single strip of fabric that went around her torso and its size went from just below her shoulders to just above her belly.

"G- Good morning." Colbert said nervously.

 _And good morning to you_. She said giving him a gentle smile.

"Listen about yesterday-" Colbert began, he stopped when Melissa made the universal "stop" gesture with her hand.

 _You have nothing to apologize for, if anything I should be the one to apologize, I don't usually get angry that easily but I just felt insulted. Regardless my actions were unacceptable._ Melissa explained. Getting out of Louise's bed Melissa stretched her arms out popping several of her joints. Both Colbert and Louise were surprised by her choice of sleepwear. A skin tight pair of shorts and the strap of fabric wrapped around her upper torso to cover her breasts

" _When did she get those on?"_ Louise thought to herself. " _Wait, wasn't she naked when I woke up? Did she use that same trick that made our clothes disappear to make them reappear?"_ Louise's thoughts were running wild in her mind.

Colbert blushed and turned away from her. "Miss-"

 _My name is Melissa._

"Sorry, Melissa, don't you think you should put some clothes on?"

 _I'd rather wait till after I finished my morning rituals before getting dressed._ Walking around Louise's bed Melissa made her way to the door and left the room. Colbert turned away from the opposing wall and stared at the door, after a moment of silence he turned to Louise.

"You should go and get some breakfast Miss Valliére." He suggested as he too left the room, Louise nodded in agreement. Colbert and Louise made their way to the cafeteria in silence. Reaching the base of the tower they walked outside and found Melissa in the middle of the courtyard, she held a sword in her hand and took a combat stance. Her feet spread shoulder width apart, both hands on the sword grip, the sword was at head height blade pointed forwards. Gripping her sword Melissa began what Louise guessed was a regular training regime, her movements we smooth, swift and elegant. Louise watched in awe at her familiars performance, in fact if it weren't for the sword Louise would have guessed she was dancing, not training. Shaking her head Louise continued to the dining hall for breakfast. After her prayers Louise and all the other students ate their breakfast, there were conversations here and there but was other otherwise mostly quite. Louise looked around but didn't see Melissa, she assumed the girl was still outside, one of the servants was cleaning the tables and Louise thought maybe Melissa could use some breakfast. Following the servant to the kitchen, she asked for the chefs to make a meal for her and borrowed a cart, Louise rolled at back out to the dining hall.

"Good morning, Zero." Louise's rival, Kirche von Zerbst, called to her. Turning to her Louise looked at the redheaded germanian with a frown.

"What do you want Zerbst, I'm busy." Louise replied.

"Oh nothing, just seeing what the zero is up to." Kirche smiled. "Who's that for? The girl you asked to play the part of your familiar?"

"You were there yesterday Zerbst, you should know that it was real." Louise reminded her.

Kirche shrugged. "Be that as it may, I still can't help but feel something is awfully fishy about this whole thing."

Louise rolled her eyes and continued out to the courtyard, Kirche following right behind her. Outside both girls saw Melissa standing beside another second year student, though it wasn't just any second year, it was Tabitha. Both Louise and Kirche were surprised to see the normally quiet and antisocial girl having a conversation with the familiar girl. Suddenly Melissa looked panicked as she quickly covered Tabitha's mouth while giving her the "shush" gesture. Tabitha removed her hand and spoke, but neither Louise nor Kirche were close enough to hear her. Melissa looked as though she were trying to explain something but without her lips moving it was like playing a game of charades. After what seemed to be a failed attempt at guessing Melissa sighed in defeat before nodding to the blue haired girl. Tabitha nodded and walked off leaving the green haired familiar.

"What was that about?" Louise wondered to herself.

"I don't know but nothing's stopping us from finding out." Kirche replied leaving to follow her friend Tabitha. Louise was left there with her cart and her thoughts. Kirche wasn't wrong though, there was no reason why she couldn't find out. Rolling the cart over to Melissa she gave the familiar girl a pleasant surprise.

 _A little something for me? You really shouldn't have._ Melissa teased, leaning on the sword as it was imbedded in the ground.

"What was Tabitha talking to you about?" Louise asked cutting straight to the point.

Melissa signed. _Tabitha saw us yesterday, while we were... You know._

Louise's face turned bright red. "Oh no, by the Founder if she tells anyone it'll be only a matter of time before my parents finds out!" Louise at this point was on the verge of panicking.

 _Louise relax, she said she promised she wouldn't tell anyone._ Melissa explained. Louise actually seemed surprised by this but was grateful nonetheless.

"Oh thank the founder, I didn't want to explain that to my parents."

 _There is one condition though._ Melissa added raising one finger. Louise slowly turned to her, her eyes wide in panic.

"What condition?" she asked slowly.

Melissa looked surprisingly calm despite the situation. _Put simply, I'm gonna be spending the night in Tabitha's room tonight._

"Lady Bluebreeze." A new voice interrupted.

Louise jumped and turned to the owner of the voice. What she saw was possibly the largest pair of breasts she'd ever seen, they were even bigger than Kirches. Looking up Louise saw the flawless young face of a woman in her late teens or early twenties, she had blue eyes and chestnut brown hair, a cute little nose, thin lips and fluffy horse like ears. Wait... Horse like ears? Looking closer louise saw that her ears were long and pointy like an elf but we're brown and fluffy. Looking down Louise saw that this woman had horse legs instead of human legs, looking past her Louise saw the rest of her lower half was that of a horse, this woman was a centaur.

 _Sabrina, good morning to you._ Melissa smiled with a bow.

"And good morning to you Master." Sabrina bowed back.

"Master?!" Louise shouted in surprise.

 _Yes, Louise this is my apprentice, Sabrina Ironhoof, daughter to the Centaur Chieftain Cameron Ironhoof._ Melissa explained as said woman bow to Louise.

"Hello Miss Louise." Sabrina greeted her. "It's an honor to make your acquaintance."

"Is an honor to make yours." Louise politely bowed back.

Opening the satchel at her waist Sabrina begun pulling out folders and papers. "Master, I've got some reports from my father, various shipment documents and some construction projects requesting building permits. All of which require your attention."

Melissa didn't look too happy to see said documents. _Paper work... Yay my favorite pastime..._ She said tiredly.

"Wait Melissa why are you filling out paperwork?" Louise asked surprised.

 _It's my job to as a ruler, let's get this over with._ She sighed, snapping her fingers Melissa's clothes appeared on her body negating the need to get dressed. Seeing that Louise wished she could perform that same spell, it would save so much time. Melissa and Louise seated themselves it one of the many tables scattered throughout the courtyard. Many other students watched the trio with curiosity, many of the boys were staring at Sabrina rather than Melissa or Louise, more particularly Sabrina's uncontrollably bouncy breasts, while the girls started at her with jealous rage. Yet somehow none of them seemed to care in the slightest that the woman's lower half was that of a horse. While Melissa filled out her usual paperwork Louise couldn't help but ask her a seemingly endless number of questions.

"Alright, Let me see if I've got this right." Louise began. "You're the ruler of a entire world."

 _Correct._ Melissa answered filling out a shipping report.

"A world where you and other creatures like Sabrina, no offense, live together Peacefully in unison?"

"None taken." Sabrina said.

 _Correct again._

"And in this world there are ten different forms of magic?"

 _Three out of three._

Louise was at a lose, all this new information was... unsettling to say the least. Yesterday Louise basically summoned a queen to be her familiar, committed adultery with said queen. And is only now finding out that beyond the great blue sky's of their world were various other worlds each with life, magic, their own kingdoms and ecosystems. It was all just too much to take in at one time. Seeing Louise's tension Melissa cast a calm spell on her, it worked like a charm as Louise was now calm and collected.

"Do your spells know no bounds?" Louise asked.

 _You'd be surprised._ Melissa answered grabbing an empty tea cup. _Oh, is that all of it?_

"I will go and get some more tea for you master." Sabrina offered as she left in search of one of the academy servants.

"Melissa," Louise said. "How is she your apprentice? She doesn't look much older than you are."

 _She's actually a little older than I am._ Melissa explained signing another document. _And the reason I'm mentoring her is because she asked me too, she is the youngest of her siblings and one of the last in line to take up her father's role as clan chieftain, her family mostly ignored her due to this fact._

"That's... depressing." Louise frowned.

 _You think that's bad? Her parents were the only ones who tried to stop while her siblings gladly pushed her away._

"What?! Why would they do such a thing?"

 _Because she wanted to learn-_

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!" a familiar voice shouted.

"Wasn't that?" Louise said looking away to the origin of the shout.

 _That was Sabrina!_ Melissa shouted shooting up from her chair.

* * *

"I will go and get some more tea for you master." Sabrina offered. Turning around she left to find a servant so that she could get directions to the kitchen. It took only a second to spot one of the serving staff, a raven haired girl who was currently serving cakes and drinks. Walking up to her Sabrina coughed to get her attention.

"Yes? How can I help-eek!" the girl turned around and shrieked, looking up at Sabrina. Whether is was because of how tall she was in comparison to the human girl or the fact that she was a centaur she didn't know, not that she really cared.

"Can you point me to the kitchen please? My Master would like some more tea." Sabrina asked kindly.

"Oh uh... I-I can get the tea for you, which of the nobles is your master?" She said trying to compose herself.

"My master isn't a student at this institute. In fact from what I'm told my master is the familiar to one of the students in this academy."

At this point the poor girl was confused beyond measure, while she tried to piece the words together Sabrina felt something brush by her tail. Quickly turning her head around she saw a blond couple walking away to a faraway table. She decided not to make anything of it and refocused her attention on the servant girl, at least that was until her left hind hoof stepped on something. Sabrina backed up until the item she stepped on was in front of her, kneeling as a centaur was no simple feat as at put a lot of stress on their legs, pushing through her discomfort she reached down and picked up a small bottle. Standing up again Sabrina examined the small bottle, she made a guess at the contents but wanted to confirm her suspicions. Uncapping the small bottle she sniffed the contents and was greeted with a pleasant smell.

"Perfume," she said. "One of those two must have dropped it." Turning to her left Sabrina walked through the courtyard to the two blonds seated together. "Excuse me."she said politely as she placed the bottle on the table. "But one of you dropped this."

"That bottle isn't ours." The boy said, looking to Sabrina he froze, his eyes locked on the centaurs impossibly massive bosom. His cheeks turned a deep crimson while blood dripped from his nose. Placing his hands over his nose the boy tried his best to hide the blood and the prevented smile speeding across his face.

"Please stop staring at my breasts." Sabrina asked maintaining a straight face, her face was turning a light pink from the embarrassment though.

"Sorry sorry, it's just I've never seen anyone as beautiful as you before, may I have your name?"

"Sabrina, Sabrina Ironhoof."

"My name is Guiche De Gramont, it's an honor to meet you." Guiche exclaimed as he wiped the blood from his face, kneeling before the centaur he took her hand in his and kissed it like a gentleman.

"A pleasure." Sabrina said uncomfortably pulling her hand away. "Guiche, aren't you on a date already?" she said looking to the blond girl seated at the table.

"Eh?" Guiche said confused. Turning around the blond boy met the angered expression of his date Montmorency.

The girl in question was staring at Guiche her face red with anger, her handkerchief being pulled apart by her hands and teeth, her pupils were on fire. Guiche gulped nervously, it was at this point as third girl showed up, this one shortly shorter than Guiche, she had brown hair with a matching brown cloak but wore the girls school uniform. She held a basket in her hands.

"Lord Guiche, there you are! I made my special souffle for you!" The girl cried happily as she wrapped her arm around Guiche's.

"K-Katie?!" Guiche stuttered.

"Who is this?!" Montmorency screamed. "First you hit on this girl right in front of me, and now you're two timing me this first year?!"

"Now hold on a moment this is just some misunderstanding!" Guiche pleaded as he pulled away from Katie.

"From what I can see Mr. Gramont, you're just a womanizer." Sabrina stated.

"Shut up, you're not helping!" Guiche yelled to the centaur.

"You filthy cheater!" Montmorency shouted slapping Guiche on the cheek.

"I can't believe you deceived me like this you big jerk!" Katie yelled slapping Guiche on the other cheek.

Guiche stood dumbstruck with two red handprints on his cheeks while all the other students laughed and pointed at him.

"Events such as these are nigh impossible to avoid, why can't men ever just focus on one girl at a time?" Sabrina asked herself as she turned to walk away.

"Hold it you!" Guiche shouted. Turning her attention back to Guiche she saw he was staring at her with anger. "Look at what you did! You made two girls cry!"

"I beg your pardon? I had nothing to do with these events, I was simply returning something I thought belonged to you!" She retorted.

"I'm not buying it, I want an apology now!" Guiche demanded.

"You'll get no such thing from me, boy." Sabrina huffed. Just as she turned to leave Guiche brought his hand up slapping it hard against her cheek. Everyone stood stunned, even Sabrina, after a moment of stunned silence Sabrina growled at the boy, grabbing Guiche by the neck Sabrina hoisted him several feet in the air.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Sabrina yelled holding him in the air. "JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!"

The sudden death grip on his throat had taken Guiche off guard, what's worse in his surprise he dropped his wand leaving him mostly defenceless. Guiche was struggling for breath as the grip on his throat tightened, he could feel his consciousness slipping away from him as the world begun to fade to black.

"YOU THINK BECAUSE YOU'RE SOME KIND OF NOBLE YOU CAN JUST-"

 _Sabrina!_ Melissa's voice echoed loudly in everybody's mind. Everyone jumped and turned to the Theurgist who stood several meters away. _Drop him now!_

"M-Master? W-Wait, I can-" Sabrina began.

 _Drop him NOW!_ Melissa commanded.

Sabrina shrinked under the commanding voice but did as she was told, releasing Guiche he fell to the ground gasping for breath, his breathing was patchy but thankfully his windpipe wasn't crushed. Quickly running over to him Melissa kneeled by him examining the large bruise on his neck. Quickly laying Guiche onto his back Melissa gently rubbed her hands over his neck, the magic energy seeping from her hands and into the boy's neck, slowly the bruise begun to heal.

 _Sabrina, you have thirty seconds to explain._ Melissa told the young centaur.

"M-Master that's not nearly enough time to-"

 _25..._

"Ok ok! I'll start from the beginning." Sabrina explained the situation, from when she left to get more tea, asking for directions, returning a bottle of perfume, Guiche being exposed for two timing to different girls and then Guiche demanding an apology from her despite being a bystander and her practically being invited to be a third girl in a unwanted relationship. Looking to the crowd Melissa got nods of agreement to her story, she said nothing but continued to stare at her apprentice her stare causing the young centaur to shift uncomfortably, finally Melissa sighed in annoyance.

 _I can understand your anger and frustration, but that is no excuse for your behavior, now go apologize._ Melissa ordered.

"Yes Master." Sabrina obeyed, walking over to Guiche who was currently rubbing his now healed neck. "Mr. Gramont, I am sorry for nearly... killing you."

"Apology accepted, now apologize for-"

 _Don't press your luck Guiche, be thankful I'm making her apologize for nearly killing you._ Melissa told him.

Guiche wanted to yell at her but quickly thought against it, the centaur had nearly killed him, and quite frankly she scared him, then there was Melissa, despite being only as tall as Louise, Melissa held some form of control over the centaur woman, her telepathic voice easily causing her to shiver in fear. After a second Guiche sighed in defeat.

"Very well, but-"

 _No buts, this discussion is over. Let's go Sabrina, I'm still waiting on that tea._ Melissa said walking through the crowd who quickly split to form a walkway for her.

"Yes Master." Sabrina nodded following close behind her. Looking over her shoulder Sabrina pulled her hood up and over her head as she bowed her head in shame.

Slowly the gathered crowd dispersed as they all returned to their own separate conversations. Louise was amongst the crowd, she was in awe at the performance of her familiar. Melissa truly was all that Louise had asked for, strong, wise, and beautiful. Louise face turned red as she realised she was thinking Melissa was beautiful, shaking away her thoughts she decided to quickly chased after the two. Returning to their table Melissa returned to her paperwork while Louise and Sabrina sat in silence. After a few minutes Melissa signed the last sheet placing it on top of a pile, grabbing the stack of papers and folders she handed them to Sabrina. Placing the papers in her satchel Sabrina bowed again.

"Master, I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble. I was only trying to help."

 _It's fine Sabrina, just don't do at again please._ Melissa asked standing from her seat.

"Of course."

 _Before you go I need you to relay a message for me._

"What would you like me to say and to whom?" Sabrina asked curiously.

 _Inform the other disciples that I'm canceling today's lecture. And remind them that their projects are still due it the end of the month._

"Of course, I'll return later tonight. Farewell." With a flash of light Sabrina was gone, Louise stared in shock at the spot where she once stood.

"Where? Where did she go?" Louise muttered.

 _Back to our home, Central._ Melissa explained. _Say does this institute have a library?_

"Yeah, it's in the central tower. I'll show you." Louise said as she lead her towards the main tower in the Institute. A few floors up both Louise and Melissa found the library, there were few students roaming about, not that Melissa cared much. Finding her own secluded spot in the library Melissa grabbed several books from the shelves stacking them in piles of the table. Louise watched curiously as Melissa gathered various books, a few of them she knew. Basics of Magic Vol. 1-3, Elements and Properties, Basic and Advanced Alchemy and several different story books. Melissa set them on the table in the middle of the library with no particular order to them, Louise meanwhile just watched as the books piled up. With the final book on the table Melissa stood at the head of the table, waving her hand upward the books flew off the the table and began fluttering around the room like a swarm of butterflies. Louise was astonished, Melissa seemed to have brought life to mere books, inanimate objects. One of the books flew before her, it's first few pages being shown to her at a fairly quick pace, Louise hardly had time to read a sentence before the book flew off only for another one to take its place.

"I can hardly read, they're moving too fast." Louise said trying to reach out for one of the books. The book slammed shut on Louise's fingers before flying away.

 _Sorry about that, it's just how I've grown used to reading._ Melissa explained glancing from one page to another then to a different book repeating the process. _I've got something called eidetic memory, so remembering things is incredibly easy for me. It's like trying to paint someone's picture and you need the person you're painting to sit there while you paint them, only I need to see someone once and I can make the picture almost lifelike._

"Do... Do you really?" Louise asked surprised.

 _Do you want me to prove it?_ Melissa asked looking away from the books fluttering about.

Louise have a quick nod, Melissa smiled in amusement. With a snap of her fingers a bountiful amount of art supplies appeared, like a canvas, charcoal and bread, Louise was in awe at the sudden appearance of the materials. Raising her hands the charcoal started floating in the air around Melissa much like the books did, waving her hand in a quick runic pattern the charcoal began sketching onto the canvas. Louise watched in awe as mere lines became shapes, those shapes becoming features, and finally the features became a full fledged picture of a girl in glasses with short hair. The process had taken a good ten to fifteen minutes but the end result was beyond words.

"By the Founder, that's incredible. That looks just like Tabitha." Louise muttered.

 _Told you._ Melissa smiled as she watched Louise study the drawing.

"I wish I could do something like this..." Louise muttered quietly, her hands clenching tightly.

 _Pardon?_ Melissa asked.

"It's not fair!" Louise screamed. "Why can everyone use magic so much better than I can? Even my own familiar can use magic! It's just not fair!"

 _Louise! Quiet down! We're in a library!_ Melissa pleaded trying to quiet the angry girl.

"No! You don't understand! All my life all I've ever been able to do is make explosions! I can't make things levitate, I can't even do alchemy properly! But you, I've only known you for a day and your leagues better than any students in the academy! YOU, my own familiar! It's just not fair!" Louise screamed tears running down her cheek, throwing the canvas to the ground as Louise ran out of the library. It this point multiple students and library staff had heard the commotion and had gone to see what was going on, needless to say everyone was surprised.

 _What was that about?_ Melissa asked genuinely curious.

"You don't know?" One boy in a purple cloak asked walking beside her.

 _Know what?_

"Louise's runic name is Zero. She was given the name because she never successfully cast a spell, no matter what she does all her spells end in an explosion." The boy explained.

 _Poor girl..._

"I will say this, I'm glad she's not in my class." he said before walking away.

" _I shouldn't leave her alone at a time like this, but what can I do? Everything, and that's the problem. Hmm... I need to think."_ Melissa thought focusing once more on the books around her.

* * *

Louise was laying on her bed her face buried in her pillow, she was crying, she cried so much her eyes were starting to turn red. Why? Why was life so unfair? Why couldn't she do magic, she was a noble! Nobles were supposed to lead with their magic, sure she summoned a familiar but why did it have to be another noble, and on that note, why a queen of all things? Then there was a knock on her door.

"Go away!" Louise demanded. There was no response. She heard the for open then close.

"I said go away!" She yelled shooting up from her pillow, her eyes were red and tears ran down her cheeks. She wasn't too surprised to see Melissa standing in front of the door. She didn't say a word, after a moment she walked up to her bed and sat beside her. Louise eyed her curiously but said nothing. Melissa gently pulled Louise into an embrace, Louise's face pulled into the girl's bosom.

 _I'm sorry, Louise._

"It's not like you knew, I never told I couldn't use magic." Louise told her as she wrapped her arms around her.

 _That's not true Louise._

"Yes it is, everything I do ends in an explosion!"

 _If that's true, then how am i here?_

Louise was at a loss for words, she was right. "OK so one spell worked, but everything else ends with an explosion."

Melissa chuckled, grabbing the chain on Louise neck she pulled it off of her neck holding it up for Louise to see.

 _Do you know what this is?_ Melissa asked holding the pennant.

"Isn't that the pendant you put on my neck? What's so important about it?" Louise asked wiping the tears from her cheek.

 _Louise this is known as a mastery amulet, when worn it allows the wearer instant mastery of one particular magical element._ Melissa explained. Louise was reluctant to believe her, but seeing as she could use magic far better than anyone she knew without the use of a wand, staff, or spell sword, was telepathic, and could bring life to inanimate objects, Louise believed her, but was still confused for the most part.

"Ok, but what does that mean?" Louise wondered staring at the pendant.

 _I think it's better to show you rather than to explain, come with me._ Melissa said offering her hand to the girl. Louise took her hand and was pulled off the bed and escorted out off the room. It had taken a few minutes to exit the tower, outside Louise's watched as Melissa conjured up a wooden dummy, while somewhat surprised by the dummies human like posture it followed the simple orders given to it. The setup procedure easily drew the attention of wandering students, purple, brown, and black cloaks alike, Colbert happen to be nearby and decided to watch the strange performances. After she was finished Melissa walked to Louise,a smile spread across her face.

 _OK Louise, cast a simple fireball at the puppet._

Louise was going against her instincts to tell her it would end in an explosion. Instead she started focusing on the puppet Louise begin muttering an incantation, one she learned in her first year, focusing the power into her wand.

"Fireball!" Louise yelled.

Much to her surprise, Louise could feel an energy flowing into her want, a ball of fire shot from her wand and began racing towards the puppet, upon making contact with the puppets wooden skin the ball of fire exploded, shattering the Puppet into splinters. Everyone was staring in shock, even Melissa, at the sheer magnitude of the spell it was truly a surprise to everyone.

 _I said a simple fireball, not a fire bomb._ Melissa said to Louise. _But I gotta say, you've easily exceeded my expectation, Nice job._

Much to the girls surprise, they could hear clapping. Looking up to one of the windows they saw a blond girl with ringlets, Montmorency was her name, clapping with a smile on her face. One by one the other students and teachers joined in. The applause turning into an uproar a cheers. Louise was stunned by the sudden uproar, it was then that she realised why, she, Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La valliére, successfully cast a spell without it exploding, at least on herself that is.

"I... I actually did it..."

Louise nearly lost her balance as Melissa have her a hard part on the back.

 _Congratulations Louise, as of today you are no longer a zero._

Louise stood there stunned, after a second or two Louise's stunned expression was replaced with one filled with joy and happiness. In her excitement Louise gave Melissa the biggest hug she could muster.

"Thank you thank you thank you! You are the best friend I've ever had!" Louise cheered happily kissing Melissa on the cheek. At this point the group of students started to disperse.

"Zero?" Kirche called pushing through the crowd of students. "How did you do that? You've never been able to cast a spell before, how did you...?" Kirche wondered.

 _She has a teacher who knows what they're doing._ Melissa answered crossing her arms, a smirk on her face.

"Oh? And who would that be?" Kirche asked turning to her, mirroring her gesture.

 _You're looking at her._ Melissa answered a smirk crossing her face.

"You? Aren't you just playing the girl playing the part of her familiar? Why would you go through the trouble of teaching zero anything?"

 _Because it seems that unlike the staff and faculty here at this institute, I have the proper resources to help students with such problems._

"Hold on a moment," Professor Colbert interrupted padding through the crowd of students and walking up to Melissa, Louise and Kirche. "Do you mean to say you know of others who have trouble using magic much like Miss Valliére?"

 _A few, yes._ Melissa answered. _Needless to say that with my assistance, they no longer have any trouble with magic._

"Is that so? How did you accomplish this? The institute tried throughout Miss Valliéres first year with no success, how were you able to help fix this problem in just a day?"

 _Louise,_ Melissa turned to said girl. _Would you like to show them?_

The small group looked to Louise as she grabbed the pendant from her neck.

"A... Necklace?" Colbert wondered curiously.

 _That is not just some necklace, it's called a Mastery Amulet, it's specially enchanted to allow the wearer to instantly master a specific element of magic._

"Wait, does that mean I can only use fire?" Louise asked raising her hand as though she were in a class.

 _No, you remember when I told you about my old school, Ravenwood, and the ten different schools of magic?_

"Yes, I remember." Louise said nodding her head.

"Wait ten?" Kirche interrupted before Melissa could begin to explain. "There are only five different forms of magic, earth, air, water, fire and void, what are the other five forms you're talking about?"

"I'm rather curious myself, would you please explain?" Colbert added.

 _I will, assuming I can go two seconds without being INTERRUPTED._ Melissa's voice seemed to growl at the redheaded Germonian who merely shrugged and feigned ignorance.

 _Ahem, right, so as I was saying my old school of Ravenwood taught seven different schools of magic, there are the elemental schools of Fire, Ice and Storm, the spirit schools Life, Death and Myth, and before you ask yes Death is Necromancy._

Colbert wanted to comment on her words but remembering the last time Melissa lost her temper reminded him to keep his mouth shut and save his comment for afterwards.

"That's only six, what's about the seventh?" Kirche asked.

 _I'm getting to that, the last school is known as Balance, or sorcery. Balance is unique in its own way, while it is a school of its own it also combines the other six together in a way._

"I am still not seeing how all of this is relevant to get Miss Valliére finally learning to cast magic." Colbert commented.

 _My point is that maybe it's the way she's being taught, if she can't learn the normal way then give her the means to learn outside of the norm, like what I did. With the Balance Mastery Amulet Louise can cast magic associated with the School of Balance naturally as though she'd trained with it her whole life._

Colbert was both intrigued and astonished. Sure he'd heard of enchanted and magical items before but never had he heard of an object such as this. How was it made, who thought of it, and what other sort of possibilities could be accomplished with such abilities?

"That is... Remarkable, if the academy has access to such resources, no if the capital had them, Tristain could become the number one kingdom on the continent in terms of magical prowess."

"Professor I doubt such an item is cheap." Kirche buted in examining the amulet. "In fact judging by the engravings, it looks incredibly expensive."

 _Looks like you're not all looks Miss Massive Jugs._ Melissa teased.

"I have a friend who helps me through my classes." Kirche shrugged. "Names Kirche by the way."

 _Anyways, Kirche is correct Mr Colbert, those amulets cost is equivalent to three hundred thousand gold coins._ At this comment Louise, Kirche and Colbert started choking, choking on what nobody knew.

"THREE HUNDRED THOUSAND?!" The three of them shouted. Melissa was forced to cover her ears.

 _Yes, you heard me right, three hundred thousand._

"Melissa, there is no way I could take something as expensive as this." Louise exclaimed trying to unfasten the necklace from her neck.

 _Louise,_ Melissa said her name, her voice sounded cold and demanding, it scared her as little. _You will keep wearing that amulet until the day comes that you no longer need it, am I clear?_

"Crystal!" Louise stuttered as she shivered in a freezing sweat. Even Colbert was shivering a little and he wasn't the one being yelled at.

"Melissa why would you go through the trouble to help Louise? It's just going to come back to bite you later." Kirche said voicing her opinion. Melissa's cold expression in that instant changed to a smile that was filled with warmth and happiness.

 _I'm doing this because it's the right thing to do. Louise we should get going, your skills at the moment are... Unrefined at best, let's go and get some practice in before dinner._

"O-ok." Louise replied as she and Melissa began walking back to the girls dorm.

"I should inform the headmaster, he needs to hear about this." Colbert said to himself as he turned to the central tower.

Kirche was left there by herself, looking back and forth, finally she shrugged. "I wonder what Tabitha's up to." She said to herself.

* * *

The day was coming to an end, Louise, under Melissa's guidance, got some much needed practice with simple and basic spells such as levitation. At dinner the other students seemed more than happy to let Louise sit beside them and even a few of the students were willing to give Melissa their seat so that she could sit next to Louise. All in all, it was one of Louise's happiest days yet. But that day, just like every other day, had to come to an end.

"I can't believe you have to do this." Louise whined as she put on her pajamas.

 _You said yourself what would happen if anyone found out._ Melissa replied from the table Louise had in her room.

"Still why are you specifically doing this? You don't have family or anything here... Do you?" Louise asked poking her head out of the top of her nightgown.

 _No I don't, and I believe the reason is she's rather curious about how I had created a male's genitalia._

"I suppose that makes sense, I'd be curious too if I saw you doing it with someone else."

 _I'm surprised how calm you are casually talking about sex._ Melissa teased.

Louise face turned red and she threw a pillow it Melissa. "Sh-shut up!"

Melissa chuckled placing the pillow on the table. _I should go, Tabitha is waiting for me._

"Yeah, I'll set you tomorrow."

 _Goodnight Louise._ Melissa smiled as she left the room. Tabitha earlier that afternoon told her where her room was, two floors up sixth door on the right. Melissa stood in front of the door and knocked. After a moment Tabitha answered the door gesturing for her to come in. Walking in Tabitha proceeded to place silence spells around the room, meanwhile Melissa saw that the room was lit by a single candle on the table, there was a third figure in the room, one she recognised.

 _Kirche?_ Melissa asked.

"Hello Melissa, Tabitha told me you be showing her something rather unique, would you mind showing me as well?"

Turning to Tabitha Melissa narrowed her voice. _Did you tell her? I thought we had a deal._

Tabitha shook her head and whispered back. "Didn't tell, told half truth."

 _And what does that entail?_

"Talented with magic, unique spells."

"What are you whispering about?" Kirche moved in curiously .

 _Nothing, nothing, I just thought I'd be showing one person my spells, not two._ Melissa answered.

"This better be worth canceling my date tonight." Kirche said sitting on Tabitha's bed.

 _Tabitha are we really gonna... With her here?_ Melissa asked gesturing to Kirche.

"What we're about to do she does on a daily bases." Tabitha said in possibly the longest sentence she's ever said.

"Wait, are you two talking about what I think you're talking about?" Kirche wondered looking back and forth between the two of them.

Neither girl replied, walking up to Melissa Tabitha wrapped her arms around her waist and began pressing their lips together. Kirche stared wide eyed as she watched the two girls making out with each other.

"I had no idea you were into girls Tabitha..." Kirche muttered watching the two girls passionately kiss each other.

Tabitha broke from the kiss and spoke. "Show it to us Melissa."

 _Alright alright..._ Melissa sighed as she focused on creating the appendage. Tabitha felt something poke her stomach, taking a step back she looked down to see Melissa's glowing green erection pushing against her pajamas.

"No way... Is that a...?" Kirche gasped.

"A penis." Tabitha answered. Kneeling on the ground she pulled down Melissa's pajamas bottoms to reveal Melissa's dick. Seeing it up close Tabitha was astonished by its size, it was maybe ten inches long and quite thick. Grasping the base she began stroking Melissa's dick. "It's warm."

"Hold on, let me see this." Kirche butted in, pushing Tabitha aside she now knelt in front of the green haired girl. Wrapping her hand around the base Kirche started stroking Melissa's dick. "You're right this thing is warm, and it feels like the real thing!"

 _And just how long are you planning on staring at it?_ Melissa asked as she unbuttoned her top.

"Not long." Kirche replied. Opening her mouth she begun swallowing Melissa's dick, slowly Kirche made her way down to the base.

 _You've got quite a bit of practice, that's for sure._ Melissa complemented her as she shivered from feeling the warmth of the redheads throat. Pulling the dick out of her throat the redhead replied.

"I've had a lot of practice, but I will say this, you're far bigger than any of the boys I've been with."

 _Somehow I'm not really surprised by that._ Melissa stated. Looking to her right Kirche noticed Tabitha watching in awe.

"Tabitha you try now." The redhead smiled pulling Tabitha over, she gulped nervously.

"I can't, it'd never fit."

"You don't need to worry, I took care of the hard part for you." Kirche explained positioning Tabitha in front of Melissa's dick. "Just open up and let it slide in."

Nervously she opened her mouth as Kirche placed the tip of the glowing green dick in her mouth. It slid in effortlessly, but she stopped when it got the back of her throat.

"Tabitha it'll feel much better if you take more than just the head in." Kirche explained pushing the bluenette's head further down Melissa's dick, all the way down to the base. Tabitha's eyes were wide, she could feel it reaching down her throat.

 _Whoa! You're really tight, it feels amazing._ Melissa told her, placing one hand in her head she started bobbing the blue haired girl's head up and down on her dick.

"Now that looks hot." Kirche smiled seductively, pulling her top off she started fondling one of her breasts with one hand and with the other she began playing with her pussy. As Tabitha swallowed the dick she could feel her panties becoming moist, with one hand she reached down and started fingering her own pussy. She was starting to suck faster and faster, if she remembered correctly, that meant Melissa was about to cum. Another hand was placed on the back of her head and she was forced once more to swallow it down to the base, but this time her head was held down in place, she could feel something flowing down her throat and into her stomach. Finally pulling off Tabitha gasped for air, as she panted she could see that the girls dick was still hard and still.

 _That was amazing Tabitha._ Melissa smiled before turning to the redhead on the need. _Kirche would you like a turn?_

"Mmhmm, don't mind if I do." She purred spreading her legs apart.

 _Now that looks delicious._ She smiled licking her lips. Kneeling at the bedside Melissa placed her hands on Kirche's inner thigh as she started eating out the redheads pussy, her tongue moving around vigorously. She let out a delighted moan as she felt the green haired girls tongue slither around inside her pussy, putting one hand on her head she pushed her head deeper. Tabitha had kneeled behind Melissa pressing her chest against the bronze skinned back, bringing her hands around she started stroking the glowing green dick. Almost immediately she tensed up, her actions intensifying.

"Hmmm! I never knew girls could feel this good." Kirche moaned digging her hand into the green hair.

 _I bet we could make you feel even better._ Melissa said looking up at her.

"We?"

Melissa stood up a smirk on her face. Turning to Tabitha she stood her up. Staring into her eyes Melissa began reciting a strange incantation. Suddenly Tabitha felt a strange warmth between her legs, looking down she was shocked to see a rock hard throbbing cock sprouting from her pelvis, only hers was blue instead of green.

"Tabitha? How did you?" Kirche asked astonished.

"I... I didn't..." She said surprised.

 _You got that from me, you should give it a try._ Melissa explained hopping on the bed. Using both her hands she spread open Kirche's pussy showing it to Tabitha. _Come give it a try, I promise you'll love it._

Nervously stepping forward Tabitha stepping in between the redheads thighs, looking down she grabbed her glowing blue dick with one hand and aimed it towards Kirches pussy. Slowly she started sliding inside, the following sensation was beyond anything she'd felt before, warmth, pleasure, a bit of happiness too, why was that? She didn't know, and too be honest she was a bit too preoccupied to even care. Sliding in even further she could feel inside of her, before she knew it Tabitha was hitting something inside of her. Looking at her cock she saw she slid the entire thing inside meanwhile Kirche was muttering about how big and amazing at felt.

 _Looks like someone's happy. I want to try out these puppies._ Melissa chuckled sitting on the redheads stomach. Looking down the redhead saw a glowing green dick resting between her massive breasts, instinctively she pressed her breasts together to sandwich it between them. Smiling seductively she started moving her hips back and forth, reaching her head down Kirche started licking and sucking on the head of Melissa's dick. Watching the two girls in action Tabitha begun thrusting her hips back and forth sliding in and out of the redheads pusssy. Kirches gave a lustful smile as she was being double teamed by the two biggest dicks she's ever had.

"Ooh that feels amazing, thrust harder!" Kirche called as she clenched the muscles around her pelvis. Tabitha felt her pussy tighten up causing the amount of pleasure to skyrocket, immediately she began moving faster and faster as she thruster her dick deeper inside of the redheads pussy. Grabbing Kirche's hips Tabitha thrust her own hips hard, pushing herself deeper into her pussy she could feel her climax quickly approaching. She kept her quick pace, right before she came Tabitha gave one hard push and she felt her dick push through something, it took her a second to realise it was the wall to her womb.

"T- Tabitha... You came inside of me..." Kirche said almost sounding happy that it happened.

 _It's not real seamen you know, it won't make pregnant._ The theurgist told her pulling her dick out from in between her breasts.

 _With that said, I believe it's my turn._ She said stepping off the bed. Grabbing the redheads hand she pulled her off the bed, when she got to her feet Melissa bent the kirche over the table at the waist rubbing her green dick in between her large tanned buttocks.

"You tease, don't keep me waiting and put it inside already." Kirche panted, reaching down she spread her pussies lips apart. Giving her a seductive grin the theurgist slid her dick inside of her asshole instead. "H- Hey wait I didn't say in there!"

 _I know, but I'd say that hole is reserved for your friend there. Speaking of which, Tabitha, would you mind plugging up that hole there?_

"Sure." Tabitha said placing her on the back of kirches head. Looking back the redhead saw the blue dick waiting right in front of her, she opened wide and happily swallowed it whole. She could have sworn she saw hearts appear in the redheads eyes as she swallowed and gagged on her cock. The warm feeling of her throat was incredible, though it doesn't last long, she felt the redheads mouth slipping off her dick. While most of it was still in her mouth she took one deep breath before being forced to swallow the blue dick once more. Tabitha forced her dick down the redheads throat, once again she could feel her climax approaching. Holding her friends head down on her dick she allowed herself to enjoy the tight warmth of Kirches throat before blowing a second load of semen down her throat. After several seconds of blissful ecstasy Tabitha pulled her dick out and sprayed some of her semen on the redheads face.

"I don't think I've ever had this much fun in one night before." Kirche smiled as she licking the blue semen off her face.

 _The night it's still young and there's still so much more to do._ Melissa told them as she came inside of the redheads pussy, her erection still hard. _And I haven't even shown you all my spells yet._

* * *

 **OK I think that'll do it for this chapter, this one was nearly twice as long as the first chapter. sorry for being so late and not posting but this is only just a hobby and I've got many important, and personal, matters to take care of first.**

 **So until next time, Bye!**


	3. Reassigned

**Chapter 3**

 **Reassigned**

Louise woke to the covers being ripped off her bed. Louise sat up to see a maid standing by her bed, Louise's quilt in her arms. Her maid uniform looked almost exactly like the ones worn by the school faculty, the only difference between hers and the staff was that her uniform showed a lot more cleavage. Her skin complexion matched hers and she had red hair tied in a bun with two sticks poked through it making a X shape on the back of her head. She had a single green eye and her other was covered by an eye patch.

"Miss Valliére as soon as you're done... Playing with yourself, please get up so that I may dress you."

Louise blinked several times. "Playing with..." she repeated, looking down she saw that her hand was buried in between her thighs. Louise's cheeks turned bright red, removing her hand she quickly pulled her nightgown down over her knees.

"What are you doing in here?" Louise said anger and embarrassment present in her voice.

"Waking you." The woman replied calmly.

After several seconds Louise looked at the woman curiously. "I don't remember asking for a wake up call."

"Apologies Miss Valliére but I do not work for the institute, Lady Bluebreeze reassigned me from my work at the palace so that I could serve you in her absence. My name is Elizabeth Greenhorn at your service." She explained while she bowed to her.

It was then that Louise saw the horns growing from her head, this woman wasn't human.

"You're not human... What are you?"

"You are correct, I'm not human I am a Satyr." She explained lifting her skirt slightly to show her hooves and ankles.

"You're half goat?"

"Yes, now please get out of bed, you have a busy day ahead of you." Reaching back to the bun on the back of her head she grabbed one of the sticks in her hair, pulling it out revealed it to actually be a wand which Elizabeth used to lift Louise out of her bed and onto the floor. Replacing the wand in her hair she placed Louise's quilt on her bed and started dressing Louise, after a couple of minutes Louise was fully dressed, she even got the medallion Melissa gave to her, and Elizabeth motioned to the door suggesting that they go get breakfast. Louise, still surprised by the morning events, agrees and leaves her room with Elizabeth in tow. After several minutes of walking the two made it outside of the girls dorm, Louise was getting a little annoyed by the sound of clopping sound Elizabeth's hooves made on the wooden and cobblestone floors and decided to ask the maid a question to try and take her mind off the noise.

"How come you work for Melissa? Does she have some sort of bond with you like I do with her?"

"I am unaware of the "bond" the two of you share but the chances of our "bonds" being the same is slim, I work for Lady Bluebreeze to repay a lifelong debt." she replied.

"A debt? Did you break something of great value to her?"

"No...two years ago...she saved my life."

"What happened?" Louise wondered.

Elizabeth paused for a moment, her eyes looked empty, dead almost. "War... war happen. Perhaps we could share this story is for another time, we're at the dining hall." True to her word they'd arrive, other students were still gathering waiting for breakfast to be served.

Walking to her usual seat Louise found it has already been set for her, forks, spoons, a knife, two covered plates and glass of orange juice. Elizabeth pulled out her seat waiting for Louise to sit, taking her seat Louise watched as the maid tucked a napkin into her shirt and set one in her lap. The school staff had already begun setting the table for breakfast. The staff didn't seem to surprised by this however which confused Louise to a great deal.

"Why is my spot set already?"

"I took it upon myself to ask the chefs about breakfast, which was less than satisfactory I might add, so I've taken the liberty of fixing a healthier and nutritious meal for you."

"Th-thank you." Louise said unsure of what else to say, Louise has had this all her life, why did she feel so out of place about all of this? As soon as she and the other students said their prayers Louise's meal was uncovered. Her plate had a large helping of food on it none of it she'd ever seen before, Louise expected that most of, if not all of it, was satyr cuisine but despite all of this it all looked delicious.

"Enjoy Miss Valliére. I will return after you've finished to clean up." Greenhorn said leaving with the covers.

"My word Louise that looks delicious!" A familiar voice called.

Louise looked across the table to see Kirche as well as most of the other female students, staring at her plates, drool oozing from their mouths.

"You have your own meal to eat." Louise told her, taking one of the forks she started eating her specially made meal. Louise was used to eating fancy meals but this one was undoubtedly was the best she'd ever eaten, EVER. "This IS delicious!"

The girls stared at her jealousy in their eyes as Louise wolfed down her meal which was very unlike her. After their morning meals the students made their way to their usual classes, Elizabeth; true to her word, had shown up just in time to clean up Louise's dishes before escorting her to class. The day was starting off the same way it always had, more or less, as Louise and the others entered the classroom they'd made their way to their seats. Louise decided to sit in the back today, as to try and hopefully avoid the angry glares from the other girls. Much to her surprise Tabitha sat beside her a book in her hands, like usual.

"Morning." Tabitha yawned.

"You sound tired Tabitha." Louise commented.

"I am."

"That's unlike you Tabitha, why didn't you get any sleep?" She asked curiously.

Tabitha didn't respond, her face turned red and she hid her face in her book.

Leaving over she covered her mouth with her hand and whispered. "You and Melissa... Did THAT last night, didn't you?"

Tabitha nodded. "And Kirche too."

Louise jumped at the mention of that name, barely managing to keep her voice at a whisper. "Kirche? What was she doing their?!"

"Asked about yesterday, made something up."

"Tabitha please tell she she doesn't know."

"Doesn't know what Louise?" The germanian in question asked from the other side of the table.

"Uh... Umm... That Melissa is a very talented... Queen?" Louise answered uncertainty.

"Your familiar is a queen?!" Guiche shouted standing from his seat, which was right in front of hers. Although unintentional, Guiche also ended up gathering everyone's attention fixating it on Louise.

"N- No! Well, yes Melissa is a queen, but what I meant was that-" Louise began, trying to explain but was never given the opportunity as she was suddenly rushed by every student in the room. Given the situation Louise wondered if this was what it was like being popular. Suddenly a very loud voice boomed throughout the room, shaking the furniture, the floor and the walls.

"SILENCE!" The voice called. Everyone turn to see Elizabeth at the front of the room with Professor Colbert at her side his hands over his ears.

"Thank you." Colbert smiled, looking to the class he told everyone to return to their seats. As everyone returned to their seats Louise noticed that Elizabeth had a quick word with Colbert, she'd handed him a note which he quickly read over before nodding, as for what they were talking about she didn't know. Walking up to her table, Elizabeth summoned a chair to sit on, sitting behind Louise the class started. Louise was about to ask what Elizabeth and Colbert talked about but decided against it and instead focused on class like she normally did. Overall the class was uneventful, that is until class ended and Louise was once again bombarded by every student in her class and much to her dismay told her fellow students about her familiars current status as the ruler of the world she calls Central and explained, as best as she could remember, what Melissa had told her the other day.

"Why couldn't I have summoned such a wonderful familiar!?" Montmorency whined while her current familiar, a tiny orange tree frog, croaked sadly.

"I'll be honest Louise I didn't think you'd actually pull it off but I'll admit I'm impressed. Congratulations." Kirche smiled giving her a pat on the back.

"I certainly wouldn't mind having her as a familiar." One chubby boy named Malicorne chuckled.

Louise wanted to vomit at his comment, she wasn't alone thankfully and noticed most of the others agreed with her. As her charge was busy with her fellow students Elizabeth smiled, she remembered when Melissa was the same way a few years back when she was also just a student. Her ear twitched, she could hear a light tapping of glass. Looking over she could see a dove staring at her just outside the window. Grabbing her wand Elizabeth flicked it at the window opening it with a simple spell. Flying inside the dove landed on the table in front of Louise, staring at the dove everyone blinked watching it curiously. Suddenly, and without warning, the doves chest rapidly expanded before exploding, everyone had ducked in time to avoid the debris which after the second of chaos died down everyone saw was a bunch of books, empty vials of various sizes, writing feathers and inkwells and finally a envelope with a wax seal of a leaf. Grabbing the envelope Louise looked it over, there was no name on it but from the seal alone she knew who's it was from and who it was for. Opening the envelope she pulled out a sheet of paper that didn't have words written on it, instead there was a large leaf symbol in the center of a spell circle printed on the parchment.

"What is this?" Louise wondered staring at the paper.

Suddenly a miniature version of Melissa appeared standing on the parchment.

"Hello Louise, I know this is out of the blue but earlier this morning I talked to the headmaster of the institute about your... situation, and he was more than happy to hear that you're finally able to perform magic without the explosions. After some time and effort I managed to convince the headmaster to let me take charge of your academics, with this messenger I've included all of the materials you're going to need for your new classes starting next week. I know this is rather sudden and unfortunately I don't have the time to everything in full detail with my busy schedule, if you have any questions please ask your caretaker, Elizabeth Greenhorn."

And just add quickly as it had started the message ended and the image of Melissa disappeared. Quickly looking over to Elizabeth Louise called out.

"How did she do that?!"

"Lady Bluebreeze can be quite the influential person, one time she managed to-" Elizabeth began before the was interrupted.

"No no no, I mean the message! How did she do that? How did she appear on the paper? And what with this dove?!" Louise asked frantically and she held up the wooden husk of what was once thought to be a living bird.

"That's what you're curious about?" Elizabeth wondered as a sweat drop fell down her cheek. "Well, I'll be honest this magic is still fairly new and I have yet to fully understand it myself."

Louise and the other students whined, clearly upset from the lack of information.

"Now now Miss Valliére, I'm sure Lady Bluebreeze will be more than that happy to show you how when the time comes."

"Wait just a moment." Kirche said placing her hands on the table. "Does this mean that Little Louise is going to be transferred to another academy? One overseen by her familiar Melissa?"

"Yes and no, Lady Bluebreeze does not only oversees the academy she also teaches the students herself."

All the other students were in awe.

"Really? In that case, I want to go too!" Kirche proclaimed.

"Huh?!" the other students screamed out in surprise.

"Why would you want to go too? You don't have the same problem as I do!" Louise yelled pointing at her.

"I will message Lady Bluebreeze, if she finds you are worth the effort you might be accepted as well." Elizabeth explained.

"Holds on, are you serious? Would Melissa really accept her?!" Louise questioned.

"IF, she is worth the effort, then yes."

Louise groaned, clearly annoyed at the possibility that Kirche could still be her classmate, even in a different academy.

"I'm gonna be looking forward to that." Kirche smiled with a blush on her cheeks. Both Louise and Tabitha were looking at her before turning to each other, both of them rolled their eyes.

" _She only wants to have sex."_ they both thought.

"Miss Zerbst, you understand that in order for you to be even considered you must score at least 95 out of 100 points on the entrance exam, and even then there will be no guarantee you'll be accepted."

"Like that's going to stop me from trying."

"I see, Miss Vallére, when your classes are finished I will need you to accompany me to the nearest town." Elizabeth quickly changed the subject.

"Nearest town?" Louise asked picking up the supplies Melissa sent her. "What for?"

"Various reasons, mostly to learn about this world's economy, and prices for everyday essentials."

"And you need me?"

"Of course, you know the lay of the land better than I."

"My dear, perhaps I could accompany you instead." Guiche suddenly butted in. "Little Louise hardly knows where to find much of anything, but if I accompany you I could find just about anything you'd need, perhaps if you'd like we could find a hotel to stay if it gets late."

"Mr Gramont, while I have no objection to your companionship, I must warn you if you do choose to come along you will be nothing more than my pack mule."

"I beg your pardon? I am no mere mule, I am a noble and I- hmm!"

Elizabeth cut Guiche off, her hand gripping his cheeks and covering his mouth, while he couldn't talk he could still breath.

"You've insulted Louise right in front of me and are practically asking me if I would share a bed chamber with you; lady Bluebreeze told me of your little incident the other day. Consider yourself lucky I'd take you along at all pervert."

Removing her hand from his mouth Guiche huffed. "Why are all of you so violent?" He muttered.

Elisabeth turned to Louise with her usual blank expression. "Miss Valliére, shale i carry your supplies for you?"

"Yes please." Louise answered immediately, her arms struggling to carry even half of the supplies on the table.

Reaching into her pocket Elizabeth grabbed a tiny book about 3 centimeters in diameter. The class watch curiously as she continuously opened the tiny book, it gradually becoming bigger and bigger, until it was the size of a normal book. Finally Elizabeth snapped her fingers and the thin book she held quadrupled in size and was almost twice as think as one of found in the academy, Louise guesses that it had maybe 4 or 5 hundred pages in it. Opening the book Elizabeth flipped through several pages before opening to one in particular, holding the book at her side Elizabeth slowly swiped her hand over the table, a white glow shined from the supplies on the table and in Louise's arms, and just like that they were gone. Closing the book with a loud snap Elizabeth started closing the book once more till it was once again 3 centimeters.

The class was in awe and all at once started clapping. Elizabeth looked at them curiously not knowing why they were clapping.

At the end of classes Louise met with Elizabeth just outside the academy by the stables. Upon her arrival Louise was in awe, laying in front of the stables, and currently being groomed by Elizabeth, were two young looking dragons of different breeds, one dragon had red scales with orange underbelly, it's head and spin we're covered in horns giving it a vicious look despite its age. The second dragon was green with a white underbelly, it's scales and body were a lot smoother than the first dragon giving it a more gentle appearance. Both dragons wore saddles on their backs giving Louise a pretty clear picture of what was to happen.

"Elizabeth are these...? Are we going to be... riding these?" Louise asked anxiously.

"Yes Miss Valliére, this is Cardinal and Julie." She said rubbing the snout of the red dragon.

Looking to the green dragon Louise slowly walked up to it, slowly lifting her hand up to its snout she tried to pet it. Looking at Louise the green dragon moved forward placing it's snout in Louise's palm. Shocked by the dragons sudden movements Louise froze for a moment before rubbing her hand on the dragon's snout.

"W-wow... You're very gentle aren't you Julie?" Louise asked, a smile stretching across her face. Suddenly the dragons eyes opened wide, the dragon opened its mouth snapped its toothless jaws shut on Louise's hand.

"Aah! Let go! Let go! Julie let go of my hand!" Louise shouted.

"Uuh... Louise? That's Cardinal, this one is Julie." Elizabeth explained rubbing the snout of the red dragon. Louise blinked several times, looking at him Louise saw that Cardinals eyes looked angry. "Cardinal doesn't like it when others mix up his name with others."

"I... I see. Cardinal, please let go of my hand." Louise asked, one of Cardinals eyebrows went up giving her a curious look. After a second Louise's hand was released, her hand, and part of her sleeve, were covered in saliva.

"Eww eww eww!" Louise whined shaking her hand trying to get the saliva off.

After their little incident Elizabeth explained as best she could how to properly ride a dragon, and in order to avoid another scene Louise was told she'd be riding on Julie, the red dragon. Climbing on the dragons Elizabeth ordered them to take flight, at this point Elizabeth had Louise guild them to town. Normally it'd have been 3 hours on horseback, but with a dragon the travel time was cut to a nearly 30 minute flight. The stable master in town was surprised when the two of them landed but was willing to watch over the dragons while they were away. As Louise guessed their trip mostly consisted of shopping around town. Louise also happen to notice that Elizabeth, while having no viable coin purse, always had the coin needed for what she was paying for.

"I have most of what I need Miss Valliére, all I'm missing is a weapon." Elizabeth explained looking through her spellbook.

"A weapon?" Louise wondered curiously. "You're a maid and a mage, why do you need a weapon?"

"Lady Bluebreeze has asked me to evaluate your worlds weaponry, send a sample shipment of weapons with a filled report on how effective they'd be in combat." Elizabeth answered.

"I feel like I should be worried right now." Louise added dryly as she thought about where to find a weapon shop. "I do know of one, it's nearby actually. It's this way."

The two made their way down a couple more streets and allies before reaching their destination. It was by no means fancy but it was adequate enough, upon entering the show the two were greeted by a slender man with a thin mustache and huge Buck teeth.

"Welcome welcome, what can I do for you today?" He greeted happily.

"I simply wish to examine and evaluate your stock of weapons, I will not be long." Elizabeth said walking into the storage room to the right.

The shopkeeper watched as she walked away. "Pardon Miss, but is that servant of yours wearing wooden shoes?"

"No, those are her hooves." Louise said following said maid.

"Wait what?"

Entering the storage room Louise found Elizabeth in a combat stance holding a longsword in her left hand and a dagger in her right, taking several swings with both weapons Elizabeth flipped the dagger in the air before catching it again. Replacing the weapons she then proceeded to grab a spear, she examined the weapon for a few seconds before taking a proper combat stance, she took two quick swings and a few thrusts before once again replacing the weapon on the wall.

"Are you going to do that with every weapon?" Louise asked curiously.

"Yes."

"Really? You're not gonna even ask to see any of the better weapons in the back?" Louise said in response to the simple answer she was given.

"If this shop had better weapons they'd be out here already."

"Ma'am, I do have some better weapons in the back, would you like me to fetch them for you?" The shopkeeper called from behind Louise.

"Please."

"See he did have better weapons in the back." Louise smiled triumphantly.

"I'm willing to bet he's getting the shops 'best' weapon which will probably be a sword that looks like it's made of gold." Elizabeth said while she air quoted 'best' with her fingers.

A few moments later the shopkeeper returned with only a single sword, it had an elegant looking sheath and the sword grip looked fancy and seemed to be made of either gold or brass, neither seemed like a good choice of metal to use for a sword.

"As I thought." Elizabeth signed unimpressed with the sword.

"Is something wrong ma'am?" The shopkeeper asked curiously.

"Yes, it's this sword." Elizabeth explained. "It's all for show, this… Thing, isn't even close to being combat effective."

The shopkeeper wasn't phased by her insult at his merchandise, he smiled coyly. "I beg to differ madam, that sword was made by a famous germonian alchemist, it's been said to cut through steel like a hot knife through butter."

"Is that so? Then perhaps you wouldn't mind giving a demonstration?"

"Certainly, however…"

"Hmm?"

"If you're willing, I'd like to make a wager." The shopkeeper explained.

"What kind of wager?" She wondered looking at him suspiciously.

"It's quite simple, you may pick out any weapon in my shop to test against this sword, if the weapon you pick wins you may keep it free of charge, but if I win and the sword you picked is cut through, you will purchase this weapon for double its original price. Do we have a deal?" he asked holding his hand out to her.

"Certainly." Elizabeth said shaking his hand. Louise was looking at her nervously as she left to pick out a weapon, the sword the shopkeeper held looked incredibly expensive and although she never used one herself, Louise knew how strong these swords were. Louise doubted Elizabeth would win but nonetheless hoped she knew what she was doing, after a few moments Elizabeth returned with a long, single edged sword covered in rust.

"I believe this will suffice." Elizabeth explained holding the sword in her hands.

"Very well. Shale we begin?" The shopkeeper placing the golden sword on the front desk. Retrieving a table from the back of the store the shopkeeper rolled it into the main lobby placing it in the center of the room. Taking the rusty sword Elizabeth stabbed it into the table the handle pointing straight up, walking up to the front desk Elizabeth took the elegant sword. Removing it from its sheath Elizabeth took crouched and took a 'draw' stance, the sword at her hip. Elizabeth took one quick swing and just like that, it was over. Louise starred in awe as the golden sword was cut cleanly in two. Louise's perception slowed down tremendously mere moments before the two words met, she watched as the swords started to cut into each other and when the sword Elizabeth held made it through the rusty blade the sword broke in two leaving the rusty sword intact and unscathed. The shopkeepers jaw dropped to the floor, metaphorically speaking.

"It seems I've won the bet." Elizabeth smiled triumphantly.

"No… NO! That cannot be! You must have cheated or something!"

"Now how could I possibly cheat?" Elizabeth smiled sweetly.

There shopkeeper starred in shock but slouched over defeated. "Very well miss, that junk is your to keep, free of charge."

"Please, don't be sad, this only proves that you shouldn't believe everything you hear." Elizabeth said before kissing him on the forehead. The man was shocked, before he could come to his senses and figure out what happened both Louise and Elizabeth, as well as the rusted sword were gone.

Outside both Elizabeth and Louise walked down the street towards the main road.

"How did you do that?" Louise finally asked.

"When you have as much experience with weapons like I do you'll know how to tell a good weapon from a decoration."

"And how much experience are we talking about here?"

"Before I started serving Lady Bluebreeze my village called me Elizabeth the Weapon Speaker. It was a silly name to be sure but being a master with countless different types of weapons seemed to be enough to earn a title or nickname."

Louise stated at her in awe, she was actually a little envious of her, being so young with such experience was rare, especially for humans. If Melissa had a servant like Elizabeth working for her what other possibilities could Melissa be hiding from her?

Suddenly a voice spoke to Louise.

 _Louise… this is Sabrina, Come and find me when you return to the academy, master had something she wished to discuss with us._

"What did she want to talk with us about?" Louise asked curiously.

"Sorry?" Elizabeth looked confused at the stunningly random question.

Louise gave the woman the strangest look.

"Did you not hear that?" Louise asked.

"No… I did not. What was it? A message?"

"Yes, it was from Sabrina, she said Melissa had something to discuss with the two of us."

"Then you should return immediately, I can manage the rest on my own." Elizabeth said, whistling loudly into the sky it took a couple seconds before cardinal, the green scaled dragon, landed before them. "Cardinal, Miss Valliére needs to return to the academy please make haste." She requested.

Cardinal grunted in response and gave off a cooing like noise before crouching down.

"Wait Elizabeth, are you sure it's alright? I can't just leave you here and besides Melissa said your to assist me didn't she?"

"That is beside the point Miss Valliére, I'll be fine, you of all people do not want to keep Lady Bluebreeze waiting." Elizabeth lifted Louise with surprisingly little effort placing her in the saddle. "Now go." She commanded Cardinal, and Louise, to take off. Taking too the sky the two flew to the clouds and vanished from sight. Louise took this time of peaceful tranquility to admire the view of the land.

" _It's so beautiful up here."_ She thought to herself.

"Hey, your name was Louise right?" A young male voice asked.

Louise looked down to see Cardinal looking back at her.

"Was… Was that you just now?" Louise wondered curiously.

"Is there anyone else here?" Cardinal replied, Louise jumped in the saddle and nearly fell off. Thankfully Cardinal acted quickly and adjusted so that Louise could maintain a right grip on the saddle. "Careful, if you fall, Elizabeth will turn me into a stuffed trophy!"

"S- sorry, I'm not used to any of this." Louise explained. "By the way, yes my name is Louise."

"Listen, I wanted to apologize about what happened earlier. You know the incident with your hand."

"It's fine don't worry about it; it was my fault really, after all I didn't know."

"Right, anyways let's get you to the academy. I'm sure Melissa has something important if she had to take time out of her schedule to come here."

Looking up Louise could see the academy in the distance, flying really was faster than horseback, that's for sure. She wondered why Melissa needed to talk to both her and Sabrina.

As they flew in Louise noticed that there were large groups of student all around the courtyards, however not all of the students were from the academy. In fact most of the students who weren't from the Tristain Academy were even human. Landing on academy grounds Louise got a much closer look at these other students, centaurs, harpies, satyrs, she even saw fairies and a few limias. They were causing so much commotion that no one even noticed Louise show up.

"What is going on here?" Louise asked herself.

"Louise! Over here!"

Louise looked over to see her classmate Montmorency beckoning her over.

"Montmorency what is going on? And who are the they?" Louise asked gesturing to the students in the different uniforms.

"You weren't told?" she replied.

"Hey hey, Monmon, is this Louise?" A Limia, half snake woman, asked slithering up to the two of them.

"Oh Lynn, yes this is Louise."

The look in Lynn's eye made Louise step back, her eyes were shining like stars. Literally, her irises were shaped like stars. She had bright blue hair, green eyes, a cute little nose with thin lips. Her clothes unlike the others, match those of traveling performers, fabric covering the essentials, namely the breasts, hips and waist, leaving her belly exposed with strips of matching coloured translucent fabric connecting her bra to the elegant bracelets she wore on her wrists.

"By Bartleby you're as cute as Miss Bluebreeze said, I'm looking forward to learning with you!"

"Learning with me?" Louise called out wondering if she'd heard correctly.

"That's right," Lynn smiled clapping Louise's hands in her own. "Welcome to the class!"

"Welcome to the class!" The other students chimed happily together. Louise looked at all of the students who greeted her happily as they begin to introduced themselves one by one. As strange as it was Louise felt incredibly happy.

"Louise." A oh so familiar voice called. Everyone looked to see Sabrina walking towards them. "I thought I said to come and find me when you arrived."

"Sorry, I was greeting-"

Before Louise could explain Sabrina interrupted her. "Master is waiting for us in the headmaster's office. Let's not keep her waiting any longer."

"She's unusually serious today, something bad must have happened." Lynn commented.

"Wait she's not normally that series?" Louise looked at her stunned.

"No, normally she's pretty chatty and likes to help us before or after classes on topics we have trouble understanding." A human boy by the name of Miguel Bluebreeze, Melissa's cousin, started nervously.

This time a frost pixie by the name of Emma Dreamcatcher spoke. "Whenever she's serious like that it usually means either she messed up, and I mean like really messed up, or someone in class did something incredibly stupid, embarrassed Miss Bluebreeze and possibly earned us all detention for a week."

"You should hurry along Louise, we'll catch you later." Lynn smiled nervously as she pushed Louise towards the main tower of the academy. Louise caught up to Sabrina at the tower entrance. The two walked in silence and soon came to the staircase leaning to the headmaster's office. Trying to shake the awkward silence Louise looked up to Sabrina, just as she opened her mouth to speak she saw that Sabrina was slightly shaking and sweat was accumulating on her forehead.

"Sabrina," said girl jumped at the mention of her name and looked at Louise. "Are you OK? You're shaking and sweating everywhere."

"E-Eh? N-No I'm fine! Really!" She called out nervously. "Yep, never felt better! I'm totally not nervous at all! Why? Why would you ask if I'm nervous when I'm clearly not nervous?"

Louise stared at her a blank expression on her face. "I didn't ask if you were nervous." Louise stated.

Sabrina looked at Louise nervously before she shifted her gaze away.

"... did you break something?"

Sabrina shifted in place still not looking at Louise. Sabrina's cheeks turned red as she locked her fingers together and hid the lower half of her face behind them.

"Yes." She whispered.

Louise signed before looking up at her. "Do I even want to know?"

Sabrina looked at Louise before quickly looking away again. "It was Masters entire alchemy lab."

"An entire alchemy, that doesn't sound too-" Louise paused for a second rewinding what she just heard before playing it once again in her head.

"YOU DESTROYED HER ENTIRE ALCHEMY LAB?!"

Sabrina quickly covered her mouth. "Please don't tell Melissa! If she finds out what I did she'd kill me! Not literally but you know what I mean."

"How? How did you manage to destroy an entire alchemy lab?!"

"I was experimenting with a potion recipe Melissa's teaching me, I added too much enchanted earth needed for the recipe and the result caused a massive explosion."

"Adding too much enchanted earth caused an explosion? How much did the recipe call for? And how much did you put in?"

"The recipe needed 50 grams, I put in 54."

"Does it have to be so precise?"

"Yes. Louise what should I do? Melissa's going to find out eventually and I need some kind of excuse as to-"

Louise didn't let her continue, reaching out Louise grabbed her head and forced Sabrina to look at her. "Just tell her the truth. She'll be more mad at you the longer you wait, so the next chance you get just tell her."

Sabrina looked at Louise her surprised expression slowly turned to a happy and gentle one. "You're right, I need to just tell her what happened. Thank you." Sabrina smiled holding Louise's hands on her cheeks.

 _There you two are._

The two girls froze in place, very slowly they both turned to see Melissa as well as Headmaster Osmond and several other professors from the academy.

"Should we give you two a moment?" Professor Colbert asked watching the two curiously. The two quickly stepped away from each other.

"N-No we were just uh…"Louise began her cheeks begun to turn a crimson hue.

"It's not like that, I've been feeling rather upset lately and Louise was just giving me some positive reinforcement." Sabrina explained a bright smile on her face.

 _Are you done?_

"Yes Melissa, we are. Shall we continue with the meeting?"

 _Well well, that's a first. You called me by my name instead of Master or Lady Bluebreeze_

"I did? Master in terribly sorry it won't happen again I promise!" Sabrina suddenly started bowing her head apologizing profusely.

 _Sabrina relax, I don't care how you address me just please get off the floor we have an important meeting to finish._

"Melissa, before we go, can I have a word with you, in private?" Sabrina asked shyly. Turning around Melissa looked at Headmaster Osmond.

"Go right ahead, I would like a word with miss Valliére as well."

At the top of the stairs in the headmasters office Louise stood before the headmaster's desk. Louise stood there nervously, not because she was in the headmaster's office it was because her parents, Duke da la Vallière and Duchess Karin da la Valliére, her sisters Eleanor and Cattleya, as well as her Majesty Princess Henrietta De Tristain was present in the room.

"Miss Valliére, as you're aware you're as of today transferring from this academy to the Centaurs School of Magic, run by your very own familiar." Headmaster Osmond said as he say at his desk.

"Yes sir. Melissa informed me earlier this morning." Louise answered.

"I have no problem with current situation, given that Professor Colbert has seen the results first hand, however both your family and her Majesty are a little skeptical about your sudden success with magic."

Louise's heart was racing she was so nervous, but she tried to keep a calm face.

"With that said, they want a demonstration."

 _I can handle that._ Melissa said as she and Sabrina entered the office.

"Were you never taught to knock before entering?" Karin, Louise's mother, asked as the two entered.

 _The guards told us we could enter, I assumed it was alright, my apologies._

At this point Henrietta feigned clearing her throat drawing everyone's attention to her. "Miss Bluebreeze, if you would, please proceed with this demonstration."

 _Of course your majesty._ Melissa bowed respectfully stepping into the center of the room. _Ladies, gentlemen please clear the center of the room I need the space._

The teachers nodded and cleared the center giving her plenty of space to work with. With a nod Melissa stood in the center of the room, closed her eyes and focused. A glyph with a leaf in it appeared on the ground beneath her feet and a force field spread to enclose the center of the room where she and Louise still stood. In front of the headmaster's desk a tree like being appeared, it was humanoid but it's entire being was made of wood save for the eyes which glowed brought green. The teachers as well as Princess Henrietta gasped in amazement, the Valliére's however remained silent.

 _Alright Louise, this is where you come in. Cast a fireball at the puppet I've created._ She said taking a step behind Louise.

"Yes ma'am." Louise replied. Looking at the wooden puppet Louise pointed her and at it and begin her incantation. Chanting her words into the spell Louise shouted. "Fireball!"

On command a ball of fire shot from her wand and struck the puppet knocking out to the ground, everyone, aside from Melissa and Sabrina, stared in awe. They started clapping in approval as the puppet leapt back onto its feet.

 _Now then, Louise cast that spell again, but this time, remove the amulet._ Melissa instructed.

"I thought you said I needed the amulet." Louise said looking back to her.

 _You do, but this is to prove a point. Don't worry I've placed protective spells around the room to prevent any damage that may occur._ She said gesturing to the source field around them. Louise watched her cautiously, reaching to her neck she removed the Mastery Amulet from her neck handing it to Melissa. Looking forward once more she faced the wooden puppet and begun the same incantation. Once again chanting the spell Louise shouted. "Fireball!" The resulting explosion shook the room thankfully the explosion was contained within Melissa's force field.

"Louise!" Cattleya and Henrietta shouted in concern for her. The black smoke with was thick thankfully after several seconds it begun to clear and they could see both Louise and Melissa were OK , in fact neither of them had a scratch on them or even a speck of dirt. Louise had crouched down and shielded herself from the blast, unbeknownst to her that Melissa had placed a protection Ward on her.

"Eh?" Louise looked up to see that she was unscathed.

 _You're alright Louise, you can get up._ Melissa reached out to Louise who took it and was helped back onto her feet.

 _That ladies and gentlemen, this is why I believe Louise is best studying under my care. As you can see with the amulet I provided for her helps her to control her unintentional and explosive nature._

"I still do not see why Louise must transfer to another academy." Karin said voicing her opinion. "Let her keep the amulet and she can continue her studies here."

 _Duchess, I can see you're just trying to do what's best for your daughter but the amulet she has is not some mass produced piece of jewelry, it is not cheap to make so it's not like I can give them out like sweets._ Melissa explained.

"Before we get into a argument Perhaps I can give a solution to this problem." Princess Henrietta said standing from her seat.

"Of course your majesty." Karin bowed respectfully.

 _I'm all ears._ Melissa nodded.

Henrietta nodded back. "Miss Bluebreeze why not teach your students along with Louise here at the academy? That way Louise can stay at the academy and you can still give her the attention she needs. How does that solution sound?"

 _I can work with that._ Melissa gave her approval with a nod.

"I agree, that solution will work." Karin agreed.

"Excellent, headmaster we should begin preparations immediately." Henrietta smiled happily.

"Of course, Miss Bluebreeze this sounds like am excellent student exchange opportunity."

 _Agreed, my students would certainly jump at the opportunity to see another world._

"We could use the spare classroom in the southern tower." Colbert added pointing out the window.

 _This will be a year to-_ Melissa's paused, her cheerful expectation vanished as her eyes shot towards the window.

"Miss Bluebreeze?" Osmond looked at her curiously.

 _Back away from the window, we've got some uninvited guests._ Osmond didn't have time to respond, the wall exploded sending debris into the room catching everyone off guard.

"Find the child! But don't kill her, the boss wants the child in one piece!"

A couple massive Goliaths and Web Spinners, former units of Morganthe the Spider Queen, invaded the room.

"What in the makers name are those things?" One of Henrietta's Mage Knight's called as he and the others took defensive positions in front of her.

 _Shadow web._ Melissa said summoning her staff.

"There she is, grab the child!" The Web Spinner ordered. One of the Goliath's roared in response, charging Melissa, the witch she leapt up and performed a kickflip against the Goliath hitting it in the head disorienting it. Out of nowhere a satyr dressed in light metal armour appeared drop kicking the Goliath back into its companions. Leaping back onto her hooves the satyr took a brawlers combat stance, fists at the ready and covered by a pair of pink gauntlets.

 _You took your time Elizabeth._ Melissa said to her.

"Apologies my lady, everything happened so fast that I was caught off guard." Elizabeth explained.

 _Well you're here now, but what about my students?_

"They fighting off other Shadow Web in the courtyards around the academy."

 _Very well, Sabrina._ Melissa called to get apprentice.

"Yes master." She answered walking to her side.

 _You and Elizabeth take care of these insects._ Melissa ordered turning around to leave the room.

"No! Stop that child!" The Web Spinner yelled. Creating a green orb in its tendrils it shot it at Melissa. The ball of green shot straight past Elizabeth and Sabrina, neither of whom attempted to stop it, and struck Melissa right in the back.

"Fool! Did you really think you could just walk… Away…" The Web Spinner paused seeing that it's spell had seemingly no effect on the young witch who was looking back at him. "Impossible! I hit you with a rank 12 spell! How did that have no effect?!"

 _Elizabeth, show them no mercy._ She instructed.

"Yes my lady."

 _Ladies, gentlemen let them handle those insects. Osmond, you and your professors should go and help the students in the courtyards, knights get your princess out of here and to somewhere safe._

"What about you Miss Bluebreeze?" Henrietta asked fearfully.

 _I'm going to find whoever is in charge of this assault, and have a little chat._

 **Chapter End**

 **That took a long time to finish but but can I say writing is only a hobby when I have free time, which is not often unfortunately I'm looking forward to the next chapter I hope you are too!**

 **Cheers!**


	4. First Class

**Chapter 4**

 **And today's lesson is…**

"Please! I've told you everything I know!" The commanding Web Spinner pleaded from within the magic dome that surrounded it.

 _If you truly, have then none of this would be happening._

The Web Spinner was zapped with electricity again causing it to shriek in pain. "P-Please! I beg of you! I know nothing more!"

 _Keep on him, let me know if he says anything else._ Melissa ordered walking past several centaur out the entrance of the tent.

"Yes ma'am." A centaur confirmed raising her staff to the dome and hitting it with electricity making the Web Spinner scream in pain.

Walking outside Melissa met with Headmaster Osmond who was looking nervously at the tent behind her.

"Is… It talking?" He asked hearing the screams.

 _It did for a bit, now it's pleading ignorance._ Melissa explained.

"And what if it doesn't know anything more?" Karin da la Valliére asked.

 _No skin off my bones, the shadow web nearly destroyed the spiral, the place I'm happy to call my home. As far as I'm concerned death is an honor for those that remain loyal to the spider queen._

"I never expected you of all people to harbor such that strong a hatred Miss Bluebreeze." Professor Colbert commented as he recalled their first encounter.

 _Then you don't know me as well as you think, but I will admit that I usually don't get angry that easily._

The attack on the academy lasted no more than 30 minutes, after Melissa found the Web Spinner leader, a creature by the name of Ulk'Tira, and captured it, the remaining shadow web fled leaving more than a few dozen Webspinners and Goliath's behind.

 _Is her majesty alright?_

"Yes, she is currently in the headmasters office."

 _Good, headmaster I need to talk to you about the clean up._

"You can let the academy security deal with that," Duke da la Valliére spoke up. "They're here to ensure that this sort of situation doesn't happen."

 _Be that as it may Duke, I still plan on lending a hand if possible._

"Miss Bluebreeze!" One of Henrietta's mage knights called drawing their attention as he ran to the group. "Miss Bluebreeze, her majesty requests your presence in the headmasters office.

 _Very well. Duke, Duchess, please excuse me._ With a snap of her fingers the young witch vanished in a flash of light.

Elsewhere, Louise was talking with some of her new classmates.

"... and that was when Lynn's project exploded covering her and Miss Bluebreeze in white paint!" Miguel was telling a story.

Louise burst out laughing with the others in the classroom meanwhile Lynn turned bright red from embarrassment.

"As I recall you're the one who blew a hole in the classroom during our self study period." Lynn retaliated.

"That was an accident!" Miguel defended.

"And you tinkering with my festival project must have been an accident too right?" Lynn glared at him.

"I honestly can't believe those two are dating." Emma signed.

"Neither can I." Louise muttered watching the sparks fly between the two.

The two of them continued to stare at one another their angry expressions turning to happy and joyful ones as the two burst out laughing.

"Aaaaand the winner is Lynn!" Emma cheered grabbing the limias hands and pulling it into the air.

"Woo!" Lynn cheered.

"Awe come on!" Miguel whined. "Emma you never pick me! I demand a new judge!"

"Request rejected!" Emma called.

"Shut up you stupid homosexual fairy!" He growled throwing a snowball he'd created with his magic.

"Homosexual?" Louise wondered as she watched the boy throwing snowballs recklessly at the tiny fairy who surprisingly seemed to be having trouble dodging them.

"Yeah, Emma is gay." Another student, a Djinni, said watching the two duke it out.

" _Emma is gay? As in she likes other girls like Melissa and me?"_ Louise paused for a second before slapping herself after realizing what she just said.

" _No! I am not gay! I like men! I'm even engaged!"_ Louise unconsciously imaged herself and Melissa at an alter being pronounced husband and wife. It wasn't actually that bad a site, Melissa looked good in a suit.

"Louise! Earth to Louise !" Lynn called snapping her fingers in Louise's face.

Louise jumped. "Sorry. What did you say?"

"I asked if you were ok, your cheeks are red and you had this look of satisfaction on your face."

"Are you daydreaming about Emma, Louise?" Miguel teased.

Louise looked at the boy disgusted. Louise opened her mouth to yell at him, before she could a fist made of ice slammed into his face causing his head to to spin so far that he almost looked like an owl that lost all its feathers. Miguel fell to the ground unconscious with a swollen cheek.

"You beat me to the punch Emma." Louise said turning in the direction the ice fist came from only to see it was a separate boy in black robes, one that she didn't recognize from the class. "Wait who are..?"

"No one talks about my Emma like that while I'm around!" He proclaimed.

"What the hell? John what are you doing here?" A satyr from the class called.

"I'm always around when Emma needs me!" John proclaimed.

"That's called stalking you blasted creep!" Emma yelled

"And I'd do it for you a million times for you!" He cried happily running at her his eyes turning into hearts.

Louise was taken back by his speed, if she had to guess he ran faster than a horse. Before she or anyone else could do a thing John was tripped by a vine that shot out of the wooden planks causing him to fall face first onto the ground. Without warning countless more shot out of the planks tying the boy up into a sort of cocoon.

 _Ok, what in the name of Bartleby's beard is going on here? And why is this one here?_ Melissa asked walking into the borrowed classroom.

"Professor, we were talking with Louise when John assaulted Miguel out of the blue, we don't really know how he got here ma'am." Lynn explained.

"That may be my fault professor." One girl said raising her hand.

 _Jasmine? I thought you removed him from your spell books friends list._

"She did, but I followed the class through the portal." John answered dusting himself off after somehow getting out of Melissa's vine trap.

 _You're becoming a nuisance John. You're leaving, if I even see you anywhere near my class again I am personally going to take your wand and your spell deck._

"What? You can't do that, your not my teacher! So ha!"

 _John, your learning necromancy in Professor Dreamhunters class right?_

"Of course!" John smiled happily.

 _Now who was it that gave Miss Dreamhunter her job?_

"Centaur Chieftain Onyxcatcher!"

 _Good, now who do the chieftains and the professors answer to?_

John froze for a second thinking far too long on his answer, sweat soon started to drench his brow.

Melissa wore a deceiving smile on her face. _Answer me John._ She said calmly.

John took a step back smiling nervously. "I-I just remembered! I still have some work to do on a project for miss Dreamhunter! I really need to get that done!

 _Why is it not done now? From what I recall from Dreamhunters lesson plan you've had over a month to finish that project, that's at least one week more than what's needed._

"I'm a slow learner! It's takes time for me to-"

 _John. Go. Home._ She ordered with the deceiving smile on her face

John squeaked and vanish into a black, light consuming void.

"Thank you professor! I did not want to deal him today." Emma sighed happily.

 _Jasmine, why did you tell John about the portal?_

"i didn't! I only told him we were leaving for a different world!"

 _Why would you tell him anything at all Jasmine? You know that's all the motivation he needs to go sneaking around MY palace digging through things he shouldn't be._

"I-I'm sorry ma'am! I wasn't thinking! I won't do it again, I promise!"

 _You said that last time this happened, and last time I let you off. I'm getting tired of repeating myself to you Jasmine, John is not in our class so he does not need to know anything that we do in our class. If this happens again I'm expelling you as well, is that clear?_

Jasmines pale face smacked the floor. " I promise this will not happen again!"

 _Good to hear, your detention starts tomorrow right after class. I expect to see you to be there._

"Detention?! But professor I have a date tomorrow!"

 _That's unfortunate, because you're serving detention every day until I say otherwise._

"Professor that's not-"

 _Look at what happened to your classmate Jasmine!_

Melissa told her gesturing towards the unconscious student.

 _You know how obsessed John is, you know this better than anyone! Yet you still told him something he didn't need to know, and because of that one of my students, my cousin no less, got hurt! You are serving detention until I say so!_

"Y-yes ma'am… I'll be there." She said tears running down her cheeks.

 _Ok everyone, pack up we're heading home. Lynn pick up your boyfriend please._

"Yes ma'am." Lynn sighed picking up the unconscious thaumaturgist bridal style.

"Melissa?" Louise called to her. "Am I going as well?"

 _Not this time I'm afraid, we have no place for you to stay at the moment due to you transferring just this morning. Plus your parents wanted you to stay here remember? I doubt they'd be happy with me taking you to Central and only bringing the class and you here for just a lesson._

Louise hated to admit it but she was right. Her parents did want her to stay, likely to keep an eye on her, so it wasn't like she had much of a choice.

 _Also, Elizabeth will still be staying with you, she is your caretaker after all. She will help you stay in contact with me should anything happen._

"Why not just message me?"

 _Believe me I'd prefer to but you have yet to learn how to respond. I'll teach you that some other time._

"Can you show me how to do that little messenger bird too?" Louise asked a hint of excitement present in her voice.

 _Of course I will, promise._ Melissa's smile was beautiful, breathtaking even. Louise can only remember one other time where she'd seen her smile that beautiful, and that was on the day that she first summoned her.

Just like that Louise watched as Melissa and students all vanished leaving only one behind. Louise looked over to see the girl, Jasmine, on her knees crying. She must still be distraught about her detention. Walking to her Louise placed a hand on her head and begun to rub gently. For the longest time she just cried.

"Why?" She asked. "Why am I so nice to him? He does nothing but cause me trouble."

"I could talk to Melissa if you like, we're in a rather unique situation." Louise told her.

"Don't bother… I got myself into this mess I should see it though."

"It'll be alright Jasmine, everyone makes mistakes. We can only learn from those mistakes to make ourselves better." Louise knew this better than anyone.

"But I've made the same mistake over and over and over again, I never learn." Jasmine whined softly. Before Louise could comment further Jasmine vanish in a flash of golden light. Now alone in the classroom Louise decided to go to her room. It was just about dinner time and Louise thought that Elizabeth would be there with dinner for her, sure enough she was. Dressed back in her maid uniform Elizabeth had 2 plates of food for her and just like that morning she didn't recognize the dish she was served but they tasted better than anything she'd ever tasted. Returning to her room Louise plopped onto her bed she realized how severely tired she was, she was with Melissa during the entire attack on the academy and she watched as Melissa destroyed all that stood in her path. The more she thought about the days events the more tired she felt and soon Louise passed out on her bed.

* * *

It had been a few days since the attack on the institute and classes had continued just two days after that. At this time Louise is asleep in her room. "..uise."

Louise grunted covering herself with the quilt.

"...Valliere wake up!"

"Hmm, just a few more minutes." Louise asked sheepishly.

"No. You've got classes today."

Louise's quilt was torn off just like the day before. Irritated Louise sat and rubbed the sleepy out of her eyes. Looking up she saw Elizabeth standing by her bed, once again with her quilt in her arms.

"I guess I can see why Melissa assigned you as my caretaker." Louise stretched before stepping out of bed.

"Indeed, out of all in her service I am among one of the best." Elizabeth said proudly as she folded Louise's nightgown setting it in the laundry basket.

Louise blinked several times before looking down to see she was, indeed, naked.

"How did you do that?"

"Years of practice" Elizabeth stated.

Louise was stunned. "Really?"

"No, you were half asleep and didn't even notice."

Louise believed that, it was still fairly early so it was very possible. After Louise was dressed and got breakfast she made her way to her class for that day while Elizabeth took care of her laundry. However when Louise arrived at the classroom she was surprised to see her new classmates mingling with her old ones. Everyone one looked happy talking with one another.

"HHHHHHHIIIIII Louise!" Louise was suddenly hugged out of nowhere from a very familiar half snake woman, her head pressed in between the woman's breasts.

"Lynn! How are you?" Louise smiled not trying to break free from her grasp.

"Been better, this one boy won't stop asking me out."

"Blond hair, holds a rose and has his blouse unbuttoned?" Louise asked.

"You know him?"

"That's Guiche for you, falls in love with every pretty girl he sees."

"Oh, you think I'm pretty?"

"Of course, you'd have have to be stupid to think otherwise." Louise stated bluntly.

"How long are you going to hog MY girlfriend Louise?" Miguel asked walking up to them.

"Until she decides to let me go." She said looking to the side at him.

"Lynn let her go, and you know what happened last time Miss BlueBreeze saw you doing that with a new student." Miguel sighed walking away.

 _Too late._ Melissa said walking into the classroom and past the three of them. Louise couldn't help but notice Melissa was wearing a different outfit today, even her hair was different. She was wearing a dark gray long sleeved shirt with a light gray poncho around her shoulders. She wore a black pair of short shorts which gave a great view of her long slender legs along with a pair of black leather boots. Lastly her hair had changed, her hair was pink just like Louise's and looked like it was pulled back into a ponytail, then there were the horns protruding from her head. They looked like Elizabeth's goat horns only these horns were made of ice.

You _two are seeing me after class._

"Aww what?" Lynn whined releasing Louise. "Professor couldn't you let it go this once? Look how adorable Louise is! I couldn't help myself!"

 _That's why you and Miguel are going to see me after class._

"Wait why me?" Miguel shot up from his seat. "Lynn was the one who hugged Louise not me!"

 _Exactly, Lynn is your girl and clearly you need to learn how to control her._

At her comment Louise imagined Miguel holding a leash with Lynn on the end, the boy walking down a paved road with the snake girl in tow wearing next to nothing. Sitting on a nearby bench Miguel say with his legs spread apart a smirk on his face. Slithering up to him Lynn begun to undo his trousers.

" _Louise."_ Melissa's voice called in her head. Louise snapped back to reality, Lynn had released her and was moving to one of the tables. " _Mind out of the gutter. Take a seat class is about to start."_

Louise didn't know what that meant but didn't bother to ask as she quickly went to her seat. As Louise sat she noticed multiple academy instructors entering the room, including Professor Colbert, as well as her older sisters Eleonore and Cattleya. However Louise was focused mainly on the other teachers before her attention was called to the head of the classroom via a couple claps.

 _Good morning everyone, first off I'd like to welcome several new students to our class. Please come to the front and introduce yourselves._

Louise stood and moved to the front of the class as instructed where she stood with several other students. The others she knew were Tabitha, Kirche, some girl from the first years with brunette hair, and a third year who she remembered spent time with Kirche. The others were a couple of boys and girls from each year

Louise stood on the left and introductions began on the right with a third year. Taking a few minutes each the introduced themselves, except Tabitha who said very little aside from her name and her hobby for reading.

 _Thank you, please return to your seats._ They obliged and returned to their seats.

 _Next, those of you in this class prior to today your assignments are still due tomorrow. You've had plenty of over the week and I expect all you of to show up with them completed._

"Yes ma'am!" The students called unanimously, earning a couple nods of approval from the academy instructors.

 _Now then, Today's lesson is on wards. We've covered this topic before on universal wards, so now we will be discussing class specific wards._

The academy instructors whispered quietly to one another as Melissa levitated several pieces of chalk and begun sketching on the board. Seven Images of shields with symbols were drawn.

 _Now as most of you know just about every school has its own school ward, who can tell me which school doesn't have a ward for its own school?_

"I know I know I know!" A djinni dressed in blue, called shooting her hand into the air.

 _Ok Samantha, what's the answer?_

"It's balance!" She said proudly.

 _You are correct, balance is the only school without its own specific school ward. Can anyone tell me why?_ Melissa asked. The other students started muttering nervously to one another. Out of everyone the first to raise her hand was, surprisingly, Tabitha.

 _Tabitha._ Melisa called pointing to her.

Tabitha rose from her seat. "Balance, school is unique. Bends rules of magic… uses all different schools."

Melissa nodded. _You are correct, as Tabitha said balance is unique and uses all other six schools in different ways which allows those who study it to bend the rules of combat while dueling._

"Excuse me, if I may interrupt." One of the instructors called out from the side of the classroom. "Dueling to forbidden between nobles on academy grounds."

 _Then it's a good thing the only nobles in my class are the ones from the academy._

Another observer spoke up, this time it was Éléonore. "None of your students are nobles? Why would you go through the trouble of teaching those who aren't of noble descent?"

 _Do these look like typical tristainian nobles to you Miss Valliere?_ Melissa asked gesturing to the class. The observers nodded in agreement at the young teachers comment.

 _I believe in something called "Equal opportunity", I believe that if you can pass my entrance exam then you have earned the right to learn from me. Noble or not._

"I think you need to fix who you accept for your classes, while I see nothing THAT bad with your acceptance ratio, I believe you could do better." Éléonore said from her seat on the side of the class.

Melissa said nothing to retaliate. For a moment she said nothing but then gave her a cheeky smile.

 _I could say the same about your love life Miss Valliere._

"What are you talking about?" Éléonore asked, looking at her suspiciously

 _You know, your former fiancée?_ _Count de Burgundy correct?_

Éléonore's eye shot wide open, shooting up from her seat she began to shout. "How in the Makers name do you know that!? That is private and personal information known only to my mother, father and a hand full of others!"

Melissa only continued to give her a gentle smile. _You'd be surprised what you can learn from an inside source._

With remarkable speed Éléonore marched to Melissa grabbing her by the collar of her shirt.

"Tell me how to who gave you such private information or so help me I will have you thrown in prison!"

For a moment there was stunned silence throughout the classroom. Looking into Melissa's eyes with pure anger Éléonore grit her teeth waiting for a response.

 _Let go of me._ Melissa said calmly.

Just as Éléonore was about to shout at her once again she quickly discovered that she could not, she could not even move her body. Something was wrong, really wrong.

" _What's going on? I can't move!"_ She thought trying with all her might to do something. Her hand released Melissa's shirt and she just stood there her angry expression changing to one with zero emotion, much like Tabitha.

 _Go back to your seat and resume your assigned task._

"Of course." Éléonore replied, her voice was without emotion. Cold, dead, the instructors as well as Louise and Cattleya watched shocked at their older sisters sudden actions.

" _What is this? I can't control my own body!"_ Éléonore was panicking, she couldn't move, speak, or anything. Her body sat in her seat and stared forward at Melissa. Éléonore didn't bother listening to the lecture and instead focused on finding a way to free herself and resume control of her body, with little success.

" _Listen Miss Valliere." Melissa's voice rang in her mind. Focusing on Melissa,_ Éléonore saw that her eyes were glowing a bright vibrant green and were flashing with each word she spoke. " _I personally don't care that your here, but I will not tolerate disruptions in my class over pointless topics, especially student acceptance. I'm going to release you from this trance and I expect you to behave and act like the mature young lady that you are."_

Éléonore gasped slightly, looking around the room she saw she was once again in control of her body. Éléonore looked to Melissa, who was still up at the front teaching her class. Getting up from her seat Éléonore left the classroom.

"Éléonore? Are you ok?" Cattleya called following her out.

Outside in the hall some ways away from the class Éléonore finally stopped allowing Cattleya to catch up. Walking up to her elder sister Cattleya grabbed Éléonoreon the shoulder. Her breathing was heavy despite only walking.

"Éléonore are you alright? Is something wrong?" She asked cautiously.

Éléonore didn't even look her sister in the eyes. "That girl…" she said nervously. "Her magic is far stronger than anything I've ever seen, she took control over my body in an instant and I didn't realize until it was already too late.I could only watch, it was like being in a nightmare where you can only watch in horror. I…" she paused, she begun shaking.

"I was afraid Cattleya. For the first time in years I felt helpless and I was afraid." She was shaking uncontrollably and was dripping in a cold sweat. Cattleya looked visibly shaken at this new information.

"But how? She didn't have her Wand on hand and there was no incantation!"

"I know, that's what's scaring me more." Éléonore said giving her sister, and herself, a reassuring hug.

Meanwhile back in the classroom, Melissa's lecture continued. The academy instructors observing were lost and unable to keep up with the foreign concepts much like the newer students to Melissa's class. Louise, who had been given the materials to study beforehand, had been one of the few who managed to keep up with the lesson. The lesson was different no doubt about it, creating self sustaining protection spell that protect against physical and magical attacks. Then there was the topic of these Wards, or "Shields" as they were more commonly referred to, that blocked a specific type of attack with greater Efficiency but were incapable of blocking any other type of attack. The class ended at the sound of the academy's bell.

 _Alright everyone, your assignment is to study your school specific ward and have it ready to cast on yourself for tomorrow. Class dismissed._

"Can I get the academy students to stay back for a few minutes? I would like to ask a few questions." Colbert called rising from his seat.

Melissa and her students left the classroom leaving Colbert, the other instructors and the dozen transfer students from the academy gather in front of him in the center of the classroom.

"The class from Miss Bluebreeze was different from regular lessons taught here at the institute, I want to hear your opinions on the class." Colbert said, the other academy observers nodding in agreement.

In the front a first year spoke up. One with brown hair, Katie was her name. "I thought the class was kind of fun, it was different and if she can teach us a spell like the wards she mentioned it would greatly help keep people safe." Multiple students nodded in agreement, even Colbert agreed with her. In fact he was a bit envious that he couldn't partake in the classes himself.

"Did anyone find the class difficult to follow?" At this no one raised their hand, which surprised him. He would have thought there would be at least one. "I see. At the end of week I will be talking to all of you again about the classes during the week. That is all."

The day had ended and Louise was walking to her room while she waited for dinner to be served. Louise was looking through her spell book, an magical book she had received from Melissa, as she walked through the hall toward her room. Louise wasn't studying anything from the class rather she was studying the book itself. She'd never seen anything like it, the book had a lot of magical functions, it was a map, a special backpack, spell organizer, list tracker, something called a "Folder" and much much more! There was so much about this book that Louise wanted to know that she wasn't even paying attention to where she was going. Someone was in front of her as grabbed Louise by the shoulder. Shocked Louise looked up to see a pair of rosy pink lips press against hers. This person had tanned skin goat like ice horns and vibrant pink hair. _Hey cutie._

Louise jumped. "M-Melissa! What was that for? And why out here of all places?" Louise tried her hardest to not yell but was having a fairly difficult time not shouting.

 _First of all you're not out in the open, your in the kitchen storeroom._ Louise looked around to see barrels and wood crates filled with different foods and ingredients. _Second the kitchen staff asked me to get to out because you kept getting in their way, and third I called to you three times and you didn't even move to acknowledge me. This was the best way to get your attention._

Louise's face turned crimson red. "You could have just shaken me or something! You didn't need to kiss me!" Suddenly Louise heard the creaking of a door, she turned to see a cook quickly duck behind the door. Embarrassed Louise shouted to him. "Don't you have anything better to do?!"

The door quickly shut and the sound of footsteps could be heard quickly moving away from the door. _Just so you know, he wasn't peeking until after you shouted._

Louise puffed her cheeks and turned away from Melissa hold the spell book against her chest with her arms crossed over it in a X shape. "I only shouted because you surprised me. I wouldn't mind if we were alone in a private place." Louise muttered. "Like my room."

 _Is that so? Shall we go there now while we wait for dinner?_ Melissa offered her hand to Louise. "What?! Wait dinner won't be to much longer right? We can wait!" Louise called nervously.

 _Louise._ Melissa said pulling Louise into her. With their chests pressed against each other, Louise could feel Melissa boobs pressing against the back of her hands, meanwhile Melissa placed one of her hands on Louise's hips and the other on her cheek. _Something you should know about me, I can always find time to have some fun and still make it on time._

"Wait Elizabeth is in my room doing laundry. We can't!" Louise continued to protest. _I don't mind a threesome._ Melissa's comment caught Louise off guard, unconsciously Louise started drooling with a somewhat perverted smile on her face. "Well if she doesn't mind… then I guess it should be fine." Louise just realized what she said, before she could say anything else Melissa kissed her again and they both vanished in a flash of green light. However it seems as though Elizabeth had other plans for the night. Although not seen by the student or teachers, Elizabeth had become good friends with quite a few of the staff that served the academy. None more so than the servant Siesta, on countless occasions both shared their love for romantic literature.

It was on this day that Elizabeth learned that her friends contract of servitude had been purchased by a Tristainian Nobel named count Mott. Elizabeth had been told that this happened before, quite often in fact. She had lost many friends before but for different reasons. This time she was going to make sure that she brought her friend back home.

"Halt! Who goes there?" The gate guard shouted to her as she approached the gate leading to the Count Motts manor. She was not in the mood to deal with these men and could just incapacitate them and go in but that was too much effort and would likely cause a bigger problem.

"I wish to speak with Count Mott in regards to a contract of servitude." The men looked confused, quietly they spoke to each other. The right side guard nodded and entered the gate rushing to the manor. "Wait here. We'll let you know if the count will see you."

"Thank you." Elizabeth smiled. "May I stand beside you?" She asked kindly.

"Do what you want, but I'm keeping my eye on you." He said watching her cautiously.

"Of course you are." She said smiling at him. Walking up to him Elizabeth leaned against the wall next to him. "You seem stressed out, night watch dull for you dear?"

"Why would you care?" The guard asked rudely watching her closely.

"Sorry, it just seems like you could use a relaxation time. I could help you if your stiff. My master says I give wonderful massages." Reaching out she placed a hand on his shoulder and pressed into his shoulder.

"Hey don't touch… ooh wow…" the man groaned feeling the relaxing pressure in his shoulder. "By the founder that's incredible, can you do both my shoulders for me?"

"Of course, turn around please." She asked. Doing as she asked he turned away from her and she place her other hand on his shoulder. "Oh that's good… my shoulders haven't felt this nice in weeks." He said rolling his shoulders. "If you like I can massage another spot for you." She said embracing him from behind him. "Like this spot here." She said rubbing his groin, his bulge growing as she rubbed him.

"Your a naughty one aren't you? Count Mott is sure to love you." He said turning around to face her but immediately stopped and stared at the top of her head. "Are… are those horns?" Elizabeth stared at him like he just said something stupid, which for the record he did. "Are you really just noticing my horns?" She asked.

He stood nervously staring at her. "Oh for the love of- yes I have horns, I'm a satyr. Granted my skin complexion is much lighter the a normal satyr but still."

"How are you even here I thought creatures like you were only myths, furthermore why would someone like you seek employment here?" He asked curiously looking her up and down in disbelief, lifting her skirt slightly to reveal that her legs were covered in fur and her feet were hooves.

"You have Dragons, Orcs, Goblins, and massive insects and your saying you never seen a satyr?" Her only visible eye giving him a dead blank expression. "No never!" He replied much too quickly.

Elizabeth stepped back and rubbed her temples. The guard watched her grow more irritated by the second. He hadn't felt this embarrassed since the time he accidentally tripped and pulled off his former girlfriends skirt in the middle of the market. She refused to speak to him after that. "Miss I'm sorry, that was very rude and I didn't mean to offend you."

"You should be sorry, I was ready to suck your dick just so that I wasn't just standing here doing nothing." She said casually. "Wait what?!" The guard shouted in surprise.

"Right forgot, you know nothing about Satyrs. Satyrs are a very lustful species, we've got tons hormones flowing through our bodies constantly so we're almost always in a heat cycle." She explained, needless to say he was fascinated by this knowledge. Knowing this information he became rather curious about something. "If you're in constant heat, does that mean-"

"No, I'm not a virgin and I'm not a mother either." She explained crossing her arms under her breasts which caused them to bounce a little bit. "But you still have quite a bit of experience don't you?" He asked leaning his spear against the wall.

"I'm not in the mood, I'm gonna wait for your friend to get back." She huffed looking away from him. "You might not be in the mood for some fun, but I still am." He said stepping forward, grabbing her by the horn.

"Ow! Hey let good my horn!" She exclaimed grabbing the mans wrist. "This is your fault, so now you're going to fix it." Forcing Elizabeth to the ground the guard used his spare hand to undo his trousers, which fell to the ground revealing his erection. Poking her cheek with his dick he kept attempting to get it in her mouth. "You're not getting out of this, so be a good girl and suck it. Didn't you say that satyrs are in constant heat cycles?"

Elizabeth refused to answer know that if she did he would interrupt her mid sentence. Her refusal to answer made him want to grunt in annoyance. Grabbing her nose he jerked her head upwards. She shrieked in pain, this was the opening he needed. His hand still firmly gripping her horn the guard pulled her head down forcing his dick into her mouth. Grabbing her other horn the guard forcefully pushed his dick down her throat, her head bobbed up and down on the guards dick. Elizabeth placed her hands on his thighs in an attempt to push him away but his physical strength proved to be greater then her own as she continued to taste the mans salty dick on her tongue. After several strokes the guard started moving faster and faster, she knew what this meant, he was getting ready to cum. Giving one hard pull the guard forced her to go balls deep, taking about 9 or 10 inches in her mouth and down her throat. Holding Elizabeth in place the guard shot his cum down her throat, Elizabeth swallowed a fairly decent amount of semen before he released her head. Pulling away from him she coughed a couple time catching her breath. As she took a few breaths the guard shot some more semen onto her face.

"There's the motivation I was looking for." She said smiling at him. The man's erection now gone there was still a bit of semen leaking from the tip of his dick. Gently grabbing his dick Elizabeth place the tip in her mouth and sucked out the remaining semen. "You were playing me?" He questioned. She sucked out the remaining semen before responding. "Of course, I wanted to know if you had the ball to take the initiative. You did, which meant I didn't have to."

"Is this what you do for your master or is this just something you do that no one knows about?" He asked pulling up his trousers. "My master knows, in fact she herself has indulged in several sessions with myself and several others from from the palace." She explained standing up, wiping the dirt from her uniform and the semen off her face.

"Palace? Do you serve a queen?" He wondered after hearing this bit of information. "Depends on your perspective, to me she is my master, to the centaurs she is their high chief, to the citizens of Centaurus she is a queen."

"George!" The other guard called as he ran to the gate. "The Count will see her. Take her to his study." He told the other. George nodded before gesturing for Elizabeth to follow him. Walking in front of him Elizabeth walked towards the manor with George following close enough behind her allowing him to grab and squeeze her ass cheeks which didn't seem to mind. Inside George guided her through the manor till the two came to a pair of large wood doors. Opening them George let her into the study where Count Mott was sitting behind his desk, Elizabeth found his outfit much ridiculous for a human and thought it'd fit a Marleybonian better.

"You're the one who wanted to see me? This has better be important peasant." Count Mott grunted in annoyance. "I have much more important things to do tonight, so be thankful I'm talking to you at all."

"Of course sir. I am merely wishing to talk about the contract of servitude you had purchased earlier this afternoon, the woman named Siesta." She explained her hands folded in front of her. "I wish for my friend to be returned to the institute. I am willing to do most anything to have her returned."

"Ah I remember you now, you were at the academy as well. I had seen Siesta before, you however must have arrived before my visit to retrieve her. If you truly with to be with your friend I'm more than willing to buy your contract as well." Mott gave her a smug look as he eyes her breasts.

"I'm must apologize but my contract is not with the academy." She explained.

"Oh? Then who do you serve?" Mott wondered as he continued scanning her figure. "I serve Lady Bluebreeze, Queen of Centaurus." Her words shocked the Count and his men, aside from George. "You… you serve a queen?!" Mott exclaimed.

"I do." Elizabeth simply stated. "But why are serving at a magic academy? You queen isn't a child is she?!" Mott asked as he tried to imagine a little girl being followed by Elizabeth during classes at the academy. "You are half right, while my Lady is by your definition a child, it is her apprentice that I care for at the academy."

"Then why do you care for this maid so much? Surely you have better things to do then come all the way here to retrieve a maid who doesn't even work for the same master as you!" Mott yelled to the woman who didn't even flinch.

"I have lost too many friends already, I will not lose another Count Mott." Elizabeth Said, her confident voice showing the Count how serious she was. "As I said before I am not just going to give her contract away." He said looking up at the bookcase behind him. "But perhaps you'd be willing to run an errand for me?"

"It depends." She replied back. "I'm a man of fine literature," the Count explained. "However there is one novel I wish to acquire, it belongs to Germonian student at the institute, perhaps you've heard of her."

"I believe you are referring to Miss Zerbst" She said confirming his information. "So you know her then, good."

"Count if I may interrupt," Elizabeth said cutting him off. "This plan of yours to retrieve a book, while it is indeed a peaceful solution, I believe will take far too long for either of us to wait patiently."

"Then what exactly do you plan to do in exchange for your friend?" Mott wondered curiously. "Perhaps you plan to trade her contract for another's?"

"Actually yes."

"What?" Mott was speechless. Reaching into her cleavage Elizabeth retrieved as roll of parchment. She unrolled it on the Counts desk, the parchment however was blank. "Is this some kind of trick?" Elizabeth didn't respond, instead she reached up and pricked her finger on one of her horns. "Are those horns coming out of your head?" Mott asked continuing to observe. Holding her bleeding finger over the paper a single drop of blood fell, hitting a ball of light blue the glowed brightly over the parchment. The Count and his men stared in awe at the wonder before them, they watch as words and images appeared floating above the parchment.

"What magic is this?" Mott muttered looking at the strange words that floated before him. "This, Count, is a Contract of Servitude. You may use this to select the maid of your choice, it can be male, female, human or satyr. The choices vary and there are new options on servants changing all the time. All you have to do is pick one and the contract to print itself onto the parchment."

"By the founder this is incredible! How does this work?" Mott asked staring at the magic contract. Waving his hand through the words they scrambled flying around randomly causing he image at the top of the contract to constantly change. After several seconds the words finally settled and the image at the top was of a Arachne, a Demi-human that was part human and part spider. The spider parts consisted of The Thorax, legs and abdomen, while the human parts were that of a human female from her pelvis and up. She had six pupil less eyes and arms covered in what appeared to be a hardened exoskeleton, similar to the one found on regular spiders. Finally she was dressed in a rather skimpy maids uniform which showed a lot of skin.

"This one is an Arachne, an all female, spider like species. They're skills often include crafting clothes from their webs, warding off intruders and intel gathering."

"This… no, just no." Mott dismissed the servant, as that one just disgusted him."Perhaps you would care for a more human looking servant then?"

"Yes please." Elizabeth touched one of the boxes and move it downwards flipping through several different species before stopping on an image of a woman. This one looking completely human, she had red hair that was half braided and half free flowing, irresistible curves and what Mott could only guess was G cup breasts, thin legs and wide hips. "This one look promising."

"As it just so happens I know her. This is Selene Embers, a dedicated woman whose motto is "My masters happiness comes first." Truth be told she is very clumsy and can't cook but the simplest of meals. The only thing She has talent for is sexual intercourse."

"I'll take her!" Mott declared standing from his seat. "What?" Elizabeth said surprised. "I said I'll take her! Where do I sign?!" Mott declared grabbing his pen from the inkwell, Elizabeth pretended to be surprised but she had planned this from the beginning. Elizabeth did know the woman, Selene was a succumbs, a sex demon who's powers grew through sexual interactions. Perfect for an older man who liked younger women. Clapping her hands she focused her magic into her palms and pressed the information onto the parchment creating the Contract which showed her image, listed her information and gave an explanation on the details of the contract before showing a long black line at the bottom where Mott signed the contract.

Rolling up the scroll Elizabeth handed the contract the the Count. "Now, please give me Miss Siestas contracts." Nodding in agreement the Count opened one of the drawers in his desk grabbing a roll of parchment, handing it to Elizabeth and confirmed that it was in fact Siestas Contract. Thanking the Count for his time Elizabeth created a portal in the middle of he study, once it was open a woman stepped through dressed in a maids black and white uniform. Her skin had a somewhat pale complexion, her hair was braided on the right side of her head while the left was well groomed, brushed and pretty curly.

"Good evening Elizabeth. I assume this gentleman is the one who took my contract?" The woman said.

"You are correct Selene. This is Count Mott, your new Master." Elizabeth explained stepping past Selene. Mott looked her up and down with a sultry smile on his face. "My Master, how can I serve you? Would you like some thing to drink or perhaps a meal to quell your hunger?"

"I have something else in mind. Everyone leave, Miss Embers you stay here." Mott ordered. The guards nodded and begun filing out of the room. "Don't drain him completely. If you feel the need go for his guards afterwards." Elizabeth whispered to the succubus before leaving the room. "I will await Miss Siesta at the entrance. Please fetch her for me." She said leaving for the entrance, as the guards were deciding on who should fetch the maid they heard the moaning of a woman through Study doors followed by he sound of furniture being moved. Needless to say they didn't want to leave but someone had to do it. Thankfully Elizabeth didn't have to wait for too long before Siesta was brought to the entrance. She wasn't in the Counts usual servant uniform, instead she wore a light brown dress. Upon see Elizabeth Siestas eye lit up. "Lizzy!" Siesta cried happily, dropping her case she ran towards her dearest friend. Picking her up Elizabeth spun Siesta in the air before setting her down.

"Lizzy I'm so happy to see you again! I was sad when I didn't get to say goodbye!" Siesta smiles sweetly. "The guards told me you traded contracts with the Count. Is that true?"

"It is. Selene will make a much better mistress anyways, not saying that you won't but I feel that's a life you don't want."

"Yes you're right. I would have liked to find my own lover when the time comes." Siesta smiles happily. "Well we're not going to do that standing here now are we? Let's head back to the academy." Siesta smiles nodding in agreement. As they left and begun their walk down the long dirt road Siesta noticed her friends hands swaying as they walked. Unconsciously she reached out to grab it but paused, Siesta looked at her hand. " _It's not unusual for women to like each other. I read a story about it once, it was beautiful and very romantic. But am I… the same? I almost took her hand and I did it without thinking."_

Siesta felt something peck her cheek, she looked to see Elizabeth kissing her. _I feel the same about you Siesta. From the moment I met you it was Love at first sight, that's one of the reasons why I refused to let Mott take you. I didn't want to see you taken from me and above all I didn't want to see you unhappy._ Siesta stared at her in awe as the words spoke in her mind, at that moment the two women shared a lovers first kiss.

 **That's the end of this chapter I'm having a blast! I don't know about you guys but I personally love how these turn out! I will see you all in chapter 5!**

 **BBBYYYEEE!**


End file.
